RyuKyo-Could it be?
by XryugafangirlX
Summary: When Ryuga's drunk..u better not mess with him!However Kyoya does..How will this turn out?Yaoi.. RyugaxKyoya,GinMado,RyutoxKakeru,ChrisxReiji and a little RyugaxHelios
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN MFB**

* * *

Ryuga,the Dragon Emperor was at a bar,drinking..Why's that? He thought his life wasn't worth it anymore..Not like it was someday..

''Worth it!'',he thought and chuckled..''Dammit!DAMMIT ALL!,he shouted..Everyone turned to him like he was a psypho or something..in fact he was..10 caps of vodka,11,12 how worse can it get?After a non-stop drinking he got drunk..And when I mean drunk,I seriously mean it!

He exited the bar,not caring if he paid or not..Nobody could do anything anyway..Even his name,sent fears to the people..He walked past people in the roads,people usually would shout out to him"Hey watch it! or a ''Move it!' but after they had seen his face completely,they wished they didn't say that..Ryuga wasn't looking right anyway..Blur everywhere..

In the other part of Metal City,Kyoya was relaxing at a park..What the hell was he doing at such time,u may ask?12:00..Well..Kyoya was Kyoya..and being Kyoya,you never know what's going on inside his head..''So peaceful'',he thought and smirked..Yeah..he loved the feeling of being alone,without any problems..not Gingka or Masamune annoying him..*sigh*Not Benkei shouting at his damn ears..Suddenly he sensed something.."Huh?.."HEY PEOPLE!DAMN U!DAMN THIS CITY!DAMN THE WHOLE WORLD!IN FACT..FUCK EVERYTHING!...''Who the hell is that?',Kyoya thought,not sure for the answer..That moment,Ryuga came out and showed himself.."What a surprise huh?Long time no see Tategami..*hicup*..

''Ryuga?''..(man..he's drunk for sure..I wonder what's he doing here?)

''Yes..duh! It's me Ryu-umm Ryu- nahhh!How did u say that Kyoyo?''

''Ryuga''(oh no..he's gone nuts..he can't even spell his name right!)

''Whatever..where's Gingky,huh?''

''I don't give a shit for Gingka!(since when does Ryuga call Gingka,Gingky?weird..then again..isn't he drunk? god!I'm standing in front of a drunk,crazy psypho!)

''Save it..Wanna battle meh?''

''ughh sure..''

''But!when u lose I will do whatever I want with ya,deal?''

''You wish!Deal!(I better fuckin' not lose here!This is my last chance to improve and show everyone I can beat the Dragon Emeror!)

''Ready Tagami?'

''It's Tategami !and hell I'm..or are u scared?'

''heh..enough talk..let's do it..3!

''2'!

''1..Both:Let it riip!

The beys smashed into the stadium..L-Drago Destroy and the other being Fang Leone..

"Show meh what u got Kyoya!''

''U just see!Lion!''

Lion roared and made his way towards L-Drago..

''L-Drago! Dragon Emperor Supreme flight!''

Lion went flying..Kyoya gasped..how could he lose so fast?

''Dammit!It's over already?!'',Kyoya couldn't believe it..He felt shame,shame for being brave at the beginning..and losing soon enough..

''You're a fool Kyoya!Your stupid bey didn't even last 5 mins into that damn staduim!I was wrong about u..You'll never change..I wasted my time here!'

''NO WAIT!''(crap! did I say that out loud?)

"What is it now?''(he better give me good damn reason!)

''You said..if I lost..u would do whatever you wnat with me..Go ahead..I'm Kyoya..I never step back from a promise!''(ughh...why the fuck did I say that?)

''Oh..I forgot..thnx for telling me..Let's see shall I do with u..(Hmmm)

''I don't care''(the hell I care!I'm afraid this isn't going to end good)

''Stand up and put off your T-Shirt(if he isn't going to do that..I have no choice..I'll do things even worse)

''W-wHAT?(SHIT! SHIT!what does he want with me?)

''You fuckin' heard me!''(is he playing diff to me?)

''if u say so..*puts off his T-shirt*

''Good..now come here''

Kyoya feared what possible could the Dragon Emperor want..but made his way to him anyway..

''Kiss me''

''umm Excuse me?(never in a million years could've imagine Ryuga was gay!)

''I said kiss me dammit!''

''Why?'(ughhh!)

''Because you look so damn sexy right now..that's why!Now,either u do it or I do it by force!''

''No!I refuse to!'*Blush*

''Fine then..Have it your way''

Ryuga grabbed Kyoya by the shoulders and kissed him right on the lips..At first Kyoya was shocked that Ryuga actually did that..But soon,depended the kiss''What's wrong with me?Why the hell Am I Kissing back?'...He was right..He was Kyoya for crying out loud!he shouldn't give up!Nobody,Nobody ever dared to do such a thing to him..however Ryuga was another kind of person..A person that anyone would fall in love with..Too bad,he released that now..His white-red hair..his muscles..his amber eyes,witch u could see the sun in, and hell his body! Who the fuck would refuse to such hotness and beauty?Yep..u got that right..NO ONE!They parted from each other and gasped for air..

''Ryuga?you were like a pro there!''(Heck..I was like flying in heaven!)

''I can do it again if u want sexy ass''

''so are we like boyfriend and ermm boyfriend now?''(that sounds gay..)

''it's your choice Kyoya"

"meet me here.. tomorrow''(he better show up!)

''Who said I would come for sure?*smirk*

''I know u will...bye love *leaves*

''bye..hot stuff*

* * *

to be continued!

Kyoya"why I'm always the uke on this damn story?''

ME:i Dunno Kyoyo..u fit for a uke perhaps..

Ryuga"Kyoya! get your ass here!

Me"oh..someone has gone insane..go Kyoya..xD!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2!Enjoy..**

* * *

_Where is_ he?,Kyoya waited impatiently for his lover..._What if..he won't come ta all? What if..he used me just for fun? What if*sigh*..How could I be this stupid? It's obvious..Ryuga doesn't like me back..Nobody loves me..*sigh*Might as well go home.._Kyoya,decided to go home and forget last night's moments..But the truth is..could he actually do that? WHAT? of course he could! Hell,he's Kyoya! or could he?

_That asshole! He thinks he can treat anyone like he wants to,huh?WRONG!I never want to see his fuckin' face ever again! _Kyoya thought about him..''But those eyes..he seemed like he changed..they weren't evil as they used to be..That smirk of his..sends chill down my spines!ughh! Stop thinking about him Kyoya! You remember damn well,what he did to u!

''Pegasus!Special move!Bing Bang Tornadooo!''

_huh?Is that Gingka?_Kyoya went right away to the direction Gingkas' voice was coming from.._WBBA..that has to be it!_ so...he made his way to WBBA..what's strange though..Is..why would Gingka battle at WBBA? sure..he used to battle with Kenta,Kyoya,Benkei,Hyoma and many others long time ago..THEY used to battle but now it's different..They hadn't see each other for years now..

''Is that all you've got Hagane?'',Ryuga was getting annoyed by every minute..He promised he would go, see his boyfriend..However Gingka had to be in his way!It all started when Gingka found Ryuga walking and challenged him to a bey battle..And,as we all know..Ryuga never,never refuses to thing like that..So then,he accepted..What he didn't know,was that he would spend much time for this damn battle!

''Shut up,Ryuga!'',Gingka refused to think or being.. a loser again..He had to win this battle..and heck,he was going to!

''You wasted my time,pegasus-wings!I'll give u credit for that!...Let's see how u fuckin' like this..L-Drago! Finish him! Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!''

Pegasus..lost..it was written in the beginning anyway..''Damn!'',Gingka screamed..Madoka,happened to cross that road and heared him..

''Gingka?Is that u?''Madoka was happy..she missed Gingka,all the times they spent together and the gang..Good memories to remember..

''Madoka?Long time no see Madoka! heeheh!'',you could tell by his face,his smile almost up to his ears :D.. .

''Oh..Ryuga's here too..Hey Ryuga!

The answer was simple ''Hmph..Just take away your boyfriend,before I change my mind!''

''M-My boyfriend?*Blush*He's not my boyfriend!,Madoka's face was as red as a tomato..

''Yeah..whatever..just get him outta my watch!'',Now..Ryuga was getting really angry..Gingka dared to challenge him into a battle,wasted his supposed time with his boyfriend..not to mention he was surrounded by some idiots!

''umm Gingka..wanna come to my house?You know..chat and stuff..I missed talking with ya!,Madoka really wished Gingka would say yes..Because not only he was a precious friend to her but also her secret crash!

''Sure thing!,YES!,yES! _i finally get to have a whole free time with Madoka!Guess,today is my luck baby!,_Yep! Gingka had a secret crush on Madoka too,during their adventure..though,he was falling for her so easy and fast..

''Okay..Let's go!_He said Yes!_

Gingka and Madoka leave..Little did they know..Kyoya was watching them the whole time..he was hidden behind a tree..

''Ryuga..'',he decided to show himself..

''Huh?Kyoya? Before u start..let me explain,please''..,Ryuga swore,by that look ,his lover gave...shit will happen for sure..

''Explain what?I waited there like an idiot for you!I-i thought you were different..I was so wrong!Wrong about kissing you in the first place!wrong about waiting in that damn park!Wrong for..loving u..''

''hold the fuck up! so u do love me?'',Ryuga was so curious for the answer..

''*Nod* I haven't released that..until u came along..''

''I was drunk! it meant nothing!''

''STILL! I've fallen for u...and that's my biggest mistake..knowing I can't do anything..I'm leaving..hope you're happy now!'',as hard as it was..Kyoya hadn't any other choice.

''...''

* * *

**to be continued..**

**Me:Well done Ryuga! You're so lucky I can't kill u!**

**Ryuga:In the other chapter we'll get together..I'm not stupid!**

**Me:shhh!shut up!Don't tell them!**

**Kyoya:yep..people..we will..**


	3. Truth or Dare?

**Me:Ryuga! do the disclaimer hun.!**

**Ryuga:No!**

**Me:Fine! oh Kyoya-kun! Can u do the disclaimer please?!**

**Kyoya:Whatever..XryugafangirlX doesn't own us,good thing she does..!**

**Me:shut up and continue!**

**Kyoya:she only owns the story..there I said it..**

* * *

''I was drunk! it meant nothing!''

''STILL! I've fallen for u...and that's my biggest mistake..knowing I can't do anything..I'm leaving..hope you're happy now!'',as hard as it was..Kyoya hadn't any other choice.

''...'',Ryuga felt pain in his chest..not sure why..if Kyoya wanted to leave then he'll let him do so!

Kyoya left,without turning back to face him..He didn't wait for an answer anyway..It had to be this way..

Meanwhile with Gingka and Madoka.

''Hahhahh! yeah I remember!'',Madoka was laughing her ass off,with one of Gingka's jokes..

''Ya..So..how have u been lately?''

''Umm..nothing much..But I have to admit..it was soooo boring without you guys..'',and that was true..Ever since the gang,seperated from each other..it wasn't like it used to be..B-Pit and WBBA,were like an empty old box..Sure,Ryo and Hikaru work there,but unfortunately bladers were missing..

''Don't worry Madoka! At least I'm here now!Oh..and I heard,Kenta,Benkei,Hyoma,Yu,Tsubasa,Masamune,Zeo,Toby,Nile and Demure are about to return!'',

''WHAT? ARE U SERIOUS!''

''Of course I'm!

''Then,we should make a party!yeah..a welcome back party!'',Madoka was so happy,that finally she gets to see her friends once again..

''Good idea Aka!I think they will be there by tomorrow!''

''So what are we waiting for?Let's start with decoration!'',with that being said,Gingka and Madoka got to work..

3 hours later..

'' .done!'',Madoka said,as she put the last cake on the table..''Umm..Gingka?'',strange..wasn't Gingka with her? She went to the living to check it out..and guess what she found there? A cutie Gingky sleeping on the sofa..(kawaiii!)...Madoka thought it was actually cute..Well..who wouldn't? The funny thing,though is that when he was sleeping there peacefully..he also talked on his sleep!

''Goodnight Gingka'',she closed the light and went to sleep,as well..

The next morning..''I wanna eat ice-cream Tsubasa!Didn't I tell u?'',the gang were at the airport..they had come back to their country..Japan..I bet,u know who that was..Yep! It was Yu..the Libra owner was shouting at Tsubasa non-stop just for a damn ice-cream!

''Calm down Yu!I said I will buy one dammit!'',Tsubasa was annoyed..because not only he wanted an ice-cream for God's sake..Benkei was already pissing him off with the B-B-B-Bull thing!

''You said that like 5 mins ago!No fair,no fair,no fair!''

''Let's go into the car quick Tsubasa! I wonder what Kyoya's doing''

Poor Tsubasa..:(..Anyway,after what seemed like years..they made it to Metal City..

At Madoka's

''Gingkaa!..Did u call the garcias?'',Madoka was getting nervous for the if they forgot someone?

''Yes I did..Team Excaliber..and all the world championship's teams will be here..in about *Knock*Now!'',Gingka opened the door..and all the teams were there..

''Wait..where's Ryuga and Kyoya?''

''SHIT!gotta call them!'',Gingka dials up Kyoya's number..

''ello?

''Kyoya!It's me Gingka!come over to Madoka's..hurry!'',if Gingka wouldn't force Kyoya and Ryuga to come..she would kill him for sure..

''Why?''

''Do u remember what day is it today?''

''nah..wait..i got it..they're coming back!''

''Exactly.! so hurry up and get your ass here!''

''On my way!''

Gingka did the same with Ryuga,even though it was hard..Ryuga would as him''why the hell should I come to your stupid party?It's not like we're friends or something..

and Gingka would answer''Oh come on Ryuga!It's going to be fun!Besides Kenta will be there too!seriously,don't you care or anything?

''Hmph..If the kiddo..will be there..Then,I might as well accept Hagane..''

''Great! see u there bye!''

in the living room.

''Got what u must do?',Gingka asked everyone and they simply nod

''Great!''

*Knock*

''They are here quick!

Madoka pushed the door open..the lights were off.

''what's happening here?',Nile asked..

''I dunn-''SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK!''(not Ryuga and Kyoya lol)

''aww thnx u guys! you made a party for us?

''why not?heh!''

They shared hugs..How they missed each other!They ate,drank,danced..''

''we're playing Truth or Dare everyone!''

''I hate Truth or Dare!'

''cool!

''So..who goes first?''

''I go..Truth or Dare Yu?'',''Kyoya knew Yu would pick dare..not doubt about it..

''Dare me Kyoyo!

''i dare u to..cut Tsubasa's hair!''

''What? my hair?''

''Come on Eagle-boy..just a bit..it's a dare..'',Yu may sounded kind and sruff..but inside he was smirking..

''Alright...'',so they cut poor Tsubasa's hair..who after that had to left to his house O.O

''Gingka..Truth or Dare?,*smirk*

''_If i pick Truth..they will think I'm a If I pick Dare..only hell knows what Yu's_ thinking!

''Dare!''

''Hmm..go kiss Madoka..''

''W-what?''

''You heard me Gingky..''

Gingka glares at him but goes to kiss Madoka anyway..The kiss lasted 3 mins,4,5,6..

''Umm guys..u can stop now..'',Hikaru said..

''I love u Gingka!

''I love u too Madoka!..''

Everyone started the awwwss

''Truth or Dare Kyoya?',Ryuga asked..

''Dare me..''

''Kiss me.''

''_No that again!_No! why?'

''Because i want to check out something''

''Tch..''

* * *

**Me:so what will u say Kyoya?**

**Kyoya:I dunno..**

**Ryuga:Please kyoya!(since when does Ryuga beg?)**

**Me:you guys are weirdos..**


	4. Together at last

**I own nothing..only the story..Ryuga:We know that already!just get on with the damn story!**

* * *

''Kiss me.''

''_No that again!_No! why?'

''Because i want to check out something''

''Tch..''

''Just one kiss Kyoya..'',the Dragon Emperor wanted so bad to taste his rival..what was going on with him?

it's not like he was falling in love with Kyoya,was it?

''I refuse to such a dare!'',Kyoya really didn't want to get into the same pain again..

''It's a dare Kyoya..I'm afraid you have no choice..'',Gingka said..In the other cornern,you could see Ryuga smirking..and if anyone bothered to look at Kyoya,the ''DAMMIT!''expression was written all over his face..Nile and Masamune were making out in the room,Benkei left to buy more hamburgers,Toby and Zeo were making out in the other room,Hyoma was flirting with Hikaru in the kitchen..so there were only Tsubasa,Madoka,Mei-Mei,Chao Xin,Da shang,Sophie,Wales,Julian,Kenta,Sora,Yu,Ryuga and Kyoya..

''So..will u do it or we'll have to wait until tomorrow?''Gingka was annoyed..

''Fine then!Ryuga come here..'',he wasn't a chick..he would do it!Remember when Ryuga said just one kiss?well..if ya do..it wasn't actually one..''3...4...5...6...Guys!'',Madoka screamed..and when Madoka screams..u better run the hell away from her!

''I'M GONNA PEE!'',Gingka couldn't think Ryuga and Kyoya were gay..he thought it was just a dare!

''Can i look now?'',Yu and Kenta were covering their eyes,since Tsubasa told them to..

''Not yet..RYUGA!''

Ryuga broke the kiss''Huh?what?''...

Kyoya was blushing ..he had to leave now..''Awesome party guys..sorry got to go..bye!''

''WHOA?

''where's the damn toilet AKA?'',Gingka would pee in a mins!

''KYOYA!WAIT!WHERE ARE U GOING?''the L-Drago owner ran after him..

''what the?what happened here?',Yu had just opened his eyes..

''...''

Meanwhile with Kyoya..

_stupid,stupid,stupid!,_kyoya had just arrived at his home..''Where's the damn key?..oh here'',he almost unlocked the door when..''KYOYA!..''oh no!it's him!'',he tried to close the door quickly..but Ryuga put his boot..''What do u want?...

''I-i-I Want to talk..yes talk!,Ryuga really wished he would fall for it..but being Kyoya,you're not a fool!

''Yeah right!Just leave me alone,will ya?''

''Please!Give me one more chance..I'll do anything..'',it was very clear..Ryuga was in love with his rival!

''Anything?'',was he really going to agree to this? in front of him standing the Dragon Emperor begging?

Wait..WHAT? Since when does the famous Ryuga beg?He'd rather make others beg for mercy..but for Kyoya?

''Anything.'',He smiled..he actually smiled..

''Why are u even doing this?''

''Doing what?'',he got confused..

''well..forcing me to trust u..''

''Isn't it obvious?'',what isn't obvious?

''umm what?''

''*sigh*look..I've never been good in words..can I show u instead?''

''I guess so..''

Ryuga connected their lips again..oh GOD!.It felt so right..Kyoya was hypnotized by Ryuga..so was Ryuga,who pushed him away with a smirk after.

''I Love u Kyoya and I don't give a shit who knows..'',Was this a dream?Did Ryuga say that for real?The Emperor never earned to love a person before..So this had to be reality..

''*blush*I Love you too Ryuga''

''Heh!you're blushing..you're so cute!No wonder..you were embarrased at that damn party..''

''S-shut the fuck up!''

''so..where's Kakeru?''

''Kakeru?I haven't heard from him a long time now'',although..Kyoya and Kakeru used to fight like all the brothers normally do..he missed his bro..who wouldn't?

''I Haven't heard from Ryuto either..'',that's right..Ryuga may seem like he doesn't give a damn about his brother outside..but inside ..believe it or not..he does..''Hope he returns soon..Anyways..u have something to do tomorrow?

''no..why?''

''*blush*Umm..I was thinking..we could maybe go out on a date?''

''Really?Ofc I will Ryuga!Pick me up at 8:00 kay?''

''Great!see ya tomorrow u better wear something sexy for meh'',Ryuga smirked and chuckled,only to recieve a glare from his lover..

''I wonder..how the fuck I fell for a sexy,crazy,alcoholic,bad ass not to mention an evil guy?,Kyoya thought and smiled..

* * *

**Me:oof done! yay!Kyoya and Ryuga are dating! *dies from nosebleed***

**Ryuga:O.O what the?**

**Kyoya:*smirks***


	5. First date

**Yu:XryugafangirlX..doesn't own us.. I WANT MY ICE-CREAM NOW!**

**Me:hehe!since you're such a good kid..here! *hands an ice-cream to him***

**Yu:Yummy!**

**Me:awww!**

* * *

Kyoya was at his home,changing every channel.._Oh man!so boring!,_he thought as he switched a channel once again..''What time is it?'',he checked his watch..7:50..Crap! ''Oh no..Dammit!,he forgot he got a date at 8:00...Ryuga could be there by any minute now..Kyoya rushed inside to his bedroom and found clothes to wear quick...there all done..now all he haves to do is wait..

Riiiiiing!

Kyoya got up and opened the door only to see...a smiling Ryuga with red lovely roses..

''Oh..*Blush*Thank u!'',Kyoya didn't really except roses from his lover..

''You deserve more,love.'',Ryuga kissed his cheek..(awwwwwww!)

Kyoya got red like a tomato!

''Shall we?''

''Yes''

They got into the car..

''So..where are we going?'',Kyoya asked

''It's a surprise..'',Ryuga smirked..

''Tch..''

They arrived at a restaurant..Only by it's look,you could understand it was a rich one..How the hell will Ryuga pay for that? You'll see!

''umm..Ryuga?

''Yeah?''

''I don't think we shou-''

''It's fine really..Don't u remember?For u anything..''

''Ugh..''

''Let's go!'',Ryuga took Kyoya's hand and got inside..

''Yes sir?,The waitress asked..

''One table for 2..I'm Ryuga Kishatu''

''Oh Mr Ryuga! we were waiting for you!Follow me please sir'',the waitress showed them their table..

''so..what may u order sir?''

''what do u want Kyoya?''

''umm pizza..''

''Okay then..one large pizza for us..and vod-'',Ryuga wanted to say vodka..but Kyoya cut him off..

''Excuse him ma'am..he meant *thinks*he meant ..tow glasses of wine..''

''okAY..Coming!'',the waitress left..

''Why the hell did u do that Kyoya?'',Ryuga got angry..

''What do you think? I wanna see u drunk again,huh?''

''Whatever..''

After they were done eating..

''Kyoya?''

''Hmm?''

''I want u to make a promise to me''

''What kind of promise?'',Kyoya got confused..

''That..you will always stay by my side...and be fine..promise me Kyu''

''I promise,love..I promise''

''Good..*Sigh*

* * *

**To be continued..**


	6. Let's have some fun!

''Where are we going now Ryuga?'',Kyoya asked at they got into the car once again..

''You'll see''

After a while they arrived at a house unknown to Kyoya..in his opinion it was kinda cool and nice..

''Umm..where are we?'',he finally managed to ask

''At my place'',Ryuga answered with a smirk..Man,that dude smirks a lot! But this smirk was more evil than the others he used to give during their date.

''Why?'',Kyoya was horrified...(yeah right! Kyoya?) his lover just chuckled..

''You're so curious ,aren't you?''

''In fact I am!''

Ryuga got out of the car and carried Kyoya bridal style inside the house..

''R-Ryuga! put me down!''

''Nah..I'm not letting such a sexy and beautiful creature like u go..''

''Put me down dammit!'',Kyoya struggled to get out of his grip..but Ryuga was stronger..

Ryuga goes upstairs to to his huge room..

''Why the hell did u bring me here?''

''Nothing important..just to have a little ''fun''..

Kyoya knew perfectly what that ''fun''meant..he glared at him..

After a while..

''Ahhhhh! R-Ryuga! h-hurts...!''

''Shh..the pain will go away soon..I promise..,''he kissed his lovers cheeks..

''Nayya!',(poor Kyoyo!)

In fact,Ryuga was right..the pain disappeared and pleasure took it's place..

''Ah fuck! this feel so good..!

They shared a passionate kiss..

''Mmm.!,''Ryuga moaned..good thing the neighbours didn't hear them GOD!(I'm dying here people!)

''Be mine Kyoya..'',the emperor begged..

''I'm already yours Ryu..'',Kyoya said and smiled..For the first time in his life..he had someone who truly,deeply loved him..that person was Ryuga,the Dragon Emperor..the No.1 Blader in the whole world..who some believed he was dead...Gingka and co didn't think so anyway..knowing Ryuga...

They slept together..in each others arms..not wanting to let the other go..

The next morning!

Kyoya was the first to wake up..He went to the kitchen to make breakfast.._Hmm..pancakes should do it.I think.._

up the stairs..

''zzzzzzzz!,''Ryuga was sleeping yet..then he released something was missing..''KYOYA!,he actually freaked out! he thought his lover was murdered or something..! (O.O such protect!)

''YEAH?'',kyoya shouted from the kitchen..

''Thank goodness..'',he sighed in relief..

''Why the heck did you scream?''

''I thought..something bad happened to u..'',Ryuga stole a look at him..when he came down.

''Bad?I'm a strong blader too ya know?Well..not like u though..But sure enough I can protect myself!''

''I dunno!I dunno!Something inside tells me..Just be careful,kay?''

''*sigh*kay kay..''

''Good...What's that?'',he smelled food?

''Pancakes!They are finished already..Come on!''Kyoya smiled..

''what?I won't get a goodmorning kiss?'',he made the angry face

''Aww! come here grumpy ass!'',he kissed him..

''That's more like it! Let's eat..''

While they were eating..

''Ryuga?''

''Yes?''

''Wanna go to the park afterwards?''

''Sure ..why not?'',he smiled..

''Is that Ryuga?and Kyoya?'''',people were watching them as they were holding hands..

''It must be them..who else?''

Kyoya felt uncomfortable with so many freaking people watching them..didn't they have other business to do?dang it!

''Um..Kyoya?'',Ryuga got worried..

''Huh?''

''Are u alright?''

''Hold on a minute please'',Kyoya took a deep breath and shouted..

''WHAT THE FUCKIN' HELL ARE U LOOKING AT PEOPLE?DON'T U HAVE OTHER FUCKIN THINGS TO DO?''

The people who were standing in front of him..were frightened..if the would take another death glare from his boyfriend..they would probably pee!

So then,Ryuga gave them that''death glare'' witch you could see what was written on it..''Fuck off of him bastards!''

They immediately ran to their mommies!

''Thanx..for that..'',Kyoya came back and kissed him..

''Hey! you did all the work!'',they laughed

* * *

**To be continued..tell me if this sucks..so I won't continue it..**


	7. Welome back,Ryuto and Kakeru!

**Me:Dammit Ryuga! Look what u made me do!**

**Ryuga:It's not my fault!**

**Kyoya:What are u 2 arguing about?**

**Me:Ryuga made me slip my chocolate Kyouya-sama!nayaaa! poor wonderful,sexy chocolate! *cries***

**Ryuga:...**

**Kyoya:O.O**

**Ryuto and Kakeru:XryugafangirlX doesn't own us! and if she did..it would be a completely mess!**

**Me:heheehhe! :D**

* * *

''R-Ryuga!'',Kyoya managed to say as they were licking an ice-cream together..Well..Kyoya was seeing it like this..People were staring at them again!

''What?Shut up and eat the damn ice-cream!'',Ryuga seemed to not mind at all..Then suddenly...

''RYUGA!'',Kyoya shouted damn enough so the others could hear him..

''AHH!'',Ryuga slipped the ice-cream..''What is it now?''

''Am I seeing is that Kakeru and Ryuto?'',Kyoya pointed somewhere near them..

''i-It can't be!'',Ryuto and Kakeru were holding hands and giggling..WHAT THE? First..why the hell were they so close..second..if they've returned..why in Koma didn't they tell their brothers?

''Come on!'',Ryuga grabbed Kyoya's hand and hurried over to them..

With Ryuto and Kakeru.

''Umm Babe?'',Ryuto asked..

''Ya?''

''You think it was a good idea..to keep it a secret from our bothers?'

''Considering to the fact that they don't give a damn about us..yes'',Kakeru answered sadly...though he wanted either his bro to know that he's here..or that he has a boyfriend now..he's not that little kid who always asked the help of his big brother like he used to be..He turned 14..Kyoya was only one year older than him..But,in the other hand..he was kind of scared..What if..Kyoya wouldn't accept Ryuto? Kakeru knew too well..Ryuga and Kyoya didn't have any good business...ofc they didn't! they were rivals,right?

''Okay..'',inside Ryuto was thinking the exact same thing..for a great treasure hunter like him wasn't normal to fear things..However he did..Then..what of no where..he heard it..

''RYUTO?IS THAT U?''

The world stopped for both Kakeru and Ryuto..This had to be a dream!Otherwise...they would be fucked any minute now!_Shit!_

''it's u who else looks exactly like meh,huh?'',Ryuga may sounded evil and stuff..He may wanted to kick his ass..but the truth is ..he missed his bro..

''Ughh..Ryuga?,Ryuto answered like he didn't know the person standing in front of him or something..

''Kakeru? How could u?'',Kyoya couldn't believe it..

''Umm for what exactly?'',Kakeru wasn't scared...he would face his brother..

''Seriously..you were here the whole time and didn't phone or anything? I was worried about u,ya know..''

''heh! never heard of it brother!''_Does he actually want me to believe him? that's Kyoya we're messing with now,for crying out loud!_

''Wait a fuckin' minute!,Ryuto got the attention..''You came here all the damn way,asked us some stupid questions..but how come you are together?

Ryuga and Kyoya blushed..was it that obvious?

''Don't tell meh! You're dating,aren't u?'',Kakeru decided to join the party..or should we say the ''shame situation-Ryuga-Kyoya?''

''That's none of your business!''

''Well then! We won't answer your stupid questions right Ryuto?'',Kakeru glared at his brother..

''That's right Babe!'',Ryuto quickly closed his mouth..but it was too late anyway...

''Wait..what did u call him?''

''Umm Babe?''

''Kyoya please hold me before I faint!'',Ryuga was barley standing on his feet!(muahhah!)

''RYU! what's wrong?'',Kyoya put his arm around him..

Ryuto and Kakeru were looking like completely morons with WTF FACES..

''L-LET GO!'',Ryuto and Kakeru were dragged into Ryuga's and Kyoya's house...they sat on the sofa..

''R-Y-U-T-O! this is the last time I'm gonna fucking ask u,u hear me?''

Guilp!Kakeru might just see his precious boyfriend getting killed by 2 legendary bladers.!

''Is Kakeru your boyfriend or not?''

''Ugh..u know..we have loooot's of Kakeru's in our country..'',Ryuto thought he would fell for it..he sounded stupid..really stupid..

''RYUTO!''

''RYU! you're scaring him!'',Kyoya couldn't take this anymore..

''You wanna know the truth,huh?then yes! Kakeru is my boyfriend!''

''Awww! so good for ya!'',if you're wondering who that was..it was Leone's owner..

''What's the matter with u?'',Ryuga asked..

* * *

**To be continued..**


	8. How I fell for ya,babe!

**Ryuto and Kakeru:*making out***

**Me:GET A ROOM!**

**Ryuga:RYUTO!WHAT THE HELL ARE U DOING MORON?!**

**kYOYA:SHUT UP RYU!**

**Ryuga:*sighs***

**Me:umm..if ya don't mind...we must do the disclaimer...-.-**

**Gingka:I'll do it! after all..I'm not called the No.1 Blader and da coolest of da cool for nothing,huh?**

**Me:...Just get to the point Gingky!**

**Gingka:XryugafangirlX doesn't own us..the story only!**

* * *

''Awww! so good for ya!'',if you're wondering who that was..it was Leone's owner..

''What's the matter with u?'',Ryuga asked..

''WHAT? They are going out,what's bad with that?'',did Kyoya mean that in real?

''You've got to be fuckin' kidding me!''

''Ugh..brother?so..that means..ya allow me to go out with Ryuto?'',Kakeru wished it..if his brother..wouldn't allow it..he wouldn't listen to him anyway..

''Why not? You two are made for each other!'',How come? Kyoya was acting very strange...

''Gimme a good damn reason why I should allow this!'',Ryuga on the other hand..was being Ryuga..as we know him..

''Ryu..they love each other..can't u see?''

''Okay..then...but only for Kyoya..'',L-Drago's weldier finally gave in...

''Only for Kyoya,huh?You still haven't answered our question! Are u boyfriend and ughh boyfriend?'',Ryuto was curious..this had to be a game..

''N-before Ryuga could even say a word..Kyoya appeared and grabbed his arm.''Yep! Your brother is my life!''

Ryuga blushed red...

If you could be in the scene..at the moment Kyoya said''MY LIFE!'' you would see Ryuto and Kakeru alomost fainting..

''Geez…Kyoya..''

''So…how did it start?'',

''Ya mean..how did we started going out and stuff?'',Ryuto got the weirdo face..

''Duh.!'',The Emperor was annoyed..

''Let's see..'',Kakeru started..

_It was a stormy day for the Metal City..However that never stopped,Ryuto,the treasure hunter..also known as Ryuga's younger brother.._

_''Stupid storm!'',Ryuto swore…he had never seen this kind of storm..not to mention that it made his way difficult..he was almost kneeling down..no! he had to do something quick…or else…or else What? He would die? Faint? He couldn't die like this! WAIT! DIE? He was Ryuto for God's sake! He's too strong to die..or was he?Now..he really wished,he would listen to his brother back then..when he said..it was too dangerous and a living being could easily not survive in this desert..too bad it was too laten now..''dammit!'',he came all this stupid road..because he's Brother did so..he wanted to be like him…brave,strong,his name to be left in history and be known all over the world..like..like..him..'.Damn u Ryuga!If u can do it..then why the hell can't I?!...A storm was coming over..''So..this is it? I will die in this shit!'',Ryuto closed his eyes waiting for the worst..but..it never came..Actually he felt being carried in someone's arms..''Huh?,Ryuto opened his eyelieds to see the young,fearsome,hottie no other than...Kakeru Tategami.._

_''Ryuto! You're God!'',Kakeru sisghed in relief..even though he didn't actually know or see Ryuto face to face..he heard a lot about him.._

_''Umm Kakeru? Kyoya's bro right?,Ryuto heard about Kakeru too.._

_''The one and only!,they arrived at a small cave..''Nice to meet u!,he took out his hand.._

_''You too''!,Ryuto took it._

_''So..umm u know..you shall be stupid enough to come all the way here..The few who survived were Kyoya and Ryuga…Let me guess..you wanted to prove that u can survive this crazy desert?''_

_''Yeah..'',Ryuto answered nervously ans surprised he knew the reason.._

_''I'll be honest..I tried to do the same…'',Kakeru said sadly..although he knew he wasn't ready..he knew the others would be worried about him..especially his brother..but he didn't give a shit..\_

_''Ya?''_

_''Yes..we are both stupid..don't worry..'',Kakeru smiled..not only the rumors about Ryuto being almost like his brother,hot,sexy,beautiful and strong were true but in his own eyes,he was seeing all that stuff..''hell yeah…so beautiful.''he thought and slapped himself''Shut up! What Am I thinking?''_

_''You alright?'',Kakeru .he was actually strange and funny!_

_''ah? Oh umm yeah! Hehehe'',(DAMN he will think I'm a loser now!)_

_''Oh okay..(Kakeru's kind of cute.!)_

_''I Planned on going back..will u come with me? After all..there's nothing to do here anymore..''_

_''I guess so..'',half part of Ryuto wanted to go back and the other didn't want to..he had no other choice anyway..if he stayed..he could catch a cold..even worse..die.._

_''ugh! I can't sleep like this!'',Ryuto thought..sleeping in a cave of course wasn't comfortable..Kakeru happened to notice him_

_''Damn...I should've of think..Ryuto isn't used to sleep in a place like this..'',Kakeru thought_

_''Umm Ryuto?''_

_''Yeah?''_

_''I'm afraid the only way to sleep in peace is to..ummm sleep together..''_

_''Together?'',Ryuto blushed red like the streak on his hair.._

_''Ya..'',Kakeru felt embarassed.._

_''I don't mind ^^U?''_

_''Sure? I Mean no..I don't mind too!''_

_Ryuto made his way next to Kakeru.._

_Kakeru watched Ryuto as he was trying to sleep..'he's so beautiful..I want a kiss..or else I'll go nuts!''_

_''Can I hug u Ryuto?'',he could start like this.._

_''Y-Yeah..''_

_Kakeru hugged Ryuto..''I'm never going to wash my hands ever again!''he though..Ryuto was so warm indeed.._

_While Ryuto..''Aww! Kakeru's hugging me! :D :D''_

_Then ''accidentally'' Kakeru brushed his lips on Ryuto's...OMG! Ryuto backed away from him as soon as possible..while Kakeru was blushing like there wasn't tomorrow..._

_''I'm sorry Ryuto! If u want me I will-''_

_''Can u...do that again please?'',Ryuto loved the feeling of Kakeru being with him..his taste.._

_''Sure..'',Kakeru connected their lips again..Ryuto depended the kiss..as it was going more passionate..Before you say ''Uncle'' they were french kissing (damn! damn! stop guys! I will faint!)..._

_Kakeru broke the kiss.._

_''I'm crazy for u Ryuto..'',he kissed his hair.._

_''oh Kakeru..I love u too..''_

''...and that was how we fell for each other,right love?''Kakeru asked and smiled..

''Right...Keru..''

''what a cutie story! although I'm a bit angry with that desert thing..Kakeru!''

''Calm down Bro..I'm alive..geez..''

''That is for u too Ryuto! How many times did I Tell u,huh? Don't fuck with that damn desert!',Ryuga gave the psyhotic face...

''Alright..I'm alive thnx to Kakeru..''

''Ye..so who's up for a movie?''Kyoya asked..

''ME!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED DUDES! Review if u like this that much!**


	9. Kidnapped

**Me:HIYAAA! so-**

**Kyoya:get to the point!**

**Me:hey!**

**Kyoya:I'm already angry for the fact,that u made RyugaxKyoya! I would never date that brat,plus..I'M NOT GAY FOR GOD'S SAKE!**

**Me:Oh shut up!You 2 look cute together!**

**Ryuga:Grrrr!**

* * *

''AHHH!'',Ryuto screamed for the 11th time..he hugged Kakeru so hard,the poor boy couldn't even breath..Ryuto was lucky,he was his lover or else...Kakeru wouldn't back away from beating the living shit outa whoever dared..They were watching a horror movie...Well,it was for Ryuto and Kakeru..while Ryuga and Kyoya were laughing their butts off..They wouldn't know...or even think Ryuto and Kakeru were scared for life of that stupid movie..

''R-Ry-Ryuto! c-can't !'',Kakeru finally managed to say..

''Oh! sorry Keru! Are u alright? *releases him*'',Ryuto had to be enough stupid..to not notice his boyfriend being almost killed..

''Ha! Umm yeah..I'm kay now..'',Kakeru inside was saying ''Thnx heavens!''

''I'm glad!'',Ryuto heard a laughter...''What's so funny?''

Kyoya and Ryuga would actually pee themselves if they continued to laugh...they were crying from so much laughter..then..you'd ask me ''Ryuga,really?''...he's not that serious,is he? aha!

''I-t's j-jjust that!,''Kyoya pointed over to Kakeru who was bringing himself in his senses..

Kakeru glared at his brother..

''Grrr!''

''A-ANYWAY! Let's go to sleep..'',Ryuga said..he was really tired..

''umm Good idea..but where do we sleep,bro?''

''ah..yeah..where can they sleep Kyoya?'',Ryuga turned to Kyoya like an idiot..

''We have another bed...don't worry..you 2 can sleep there,while Ryu and I will sleep on the other!''Kyoya showed the the ''extra'' room..

When Ryuto and Kakeru entered the room..they fell anime fall on the floor..That room..was full of Ryuga's and Kyoya's sexy posters..

''umm guys?earth to RYUTO AND KAKERU!'',Kyoya asked..

''Ahh! my head!''

''I'm leaving now..suit yourselves ..feel like home!(they sure will KYOYO!)''*leaves*

''Let's seep Keru!'',Ryuto jumped in the bed..

''Heh..Ryuto..you know..it's been a we last did ''it''

''Oh...then come here pervert!''

with Ryuga and Kyoya..

''Did they sleep?'',Ryuga asked .as Kyoya came back..'

''I think so...''

they slept...

THE NEXT MORNING!

''RYUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!'',Ryuto and Kakeru were making a..circus in Ryuga's and Kyoya's house..not only that..Ryuto was waking Ryuga up..and Kakeru Kyoya..

''WHY THE HELL ARE U SHOUTING,IDIOT? CAN'T I SLEEP IN PEACE FOR ONCE HELL?!'',Ryuga screamed so loud..they had to cover their damn ears...

''O.O Gingka and co are coming over geez..''

''That's it? You 2 bastards have woken me up just to say this shit?'',Kyoya was about to explode..

''aha! easy there bro...I just thought,I would let u know..''

Driiing!

''Comin'!',Ryuto opened the door..only to see a smiling like an idiot Gingka,a happy Madoka,Yu annoying poor Tsubasa ,Hikaru,Hyoma,and the weirdo Benkei..

''Hi there guys!'',Gingka shouted..

''We're not deaf,ya know..'',Ryuga couldn't take this anymore..Despite the fact that Ryuto and Kakeru were already going on his nerves and his lovers..he had to meet the losers again!

''Kyoya! wanna battle?'',Gingka hadn't battled for a long time now..

''Ughh..(If I loose to that brat again..I'll be a completely loser!)

''Go Kyoya..'',

''Huh?

''Go show him..you can win against him,kay?'',Ryuga smiled..he knew his boyfriend would win this time..

''Okay then! Let's go Gingka!'',Gingka,Madoka,Hikaru,Hyoma,Benkei, and Kyoya left to the park so that they can battle in peace..or so they thought...

''Yuu! get off!'',i the house..Yuu was begging Ryuga for an ice-cream..

''I WON! YEAH BABY!'',Kakeru and Ryuto were playing a video game..

''No fair!'',and..Ryuto was losing..video games weren't his thing anyway..

''RYUTO!''

''yA?

''Come here ,dammit!''

Ryuto came and sat next to Ryuga and Yu..''Yeah?

''Go into the damn fridge and see if we have any ice-creams!''

''Why me? Go do it by yourself..''

''I would! '*BANG!*IF YUU WASN'T KICKING MY ASS!'',Ryuga glared at the smaller one..

''Heheh!

''Okay.''

Ryuto came back with 2 ice-creams..

''Here u go Yuu! Now please get off of my brother or else you know he will go nuts again!''

''Yummy!'',Yuu started eating the ice-cream...

''RYUUGAAAAA!'',Oh no...that was Gingka's voice..and when he screams like that..because he doesn't even dare to shout L-Drago's owner name..something was up..something really bad.

''What is it?'',the older teen got worried..There were Gingka,Madoka,Hikaru,Hyoma,Benkei but Kyoya wasn't anywhere to be seen..

Gingka came panting at the door..

''K-K-Kyoya we were battling...'

Madoka tried to fix Gingka's situation..

''Um he...'''

''HE WHAT?''

No sounds came out of the other balders and the mechanic..

''WHERE'S MY KYOYA?SPEAK DAMMIT,BEFORE I DESTROY EVERYTHING IN HERE!'',now the white haired blader was getting really pissed...where's Kyoya? what the heck happened to him?better yet..what if someone did something to him? oh come on! that was the King of the beasts,Kyoya Tategami! however.u know never know...Whoever that person was,Ryuga would even kill him with his own hands..

''he's...kidnapped..''

* * *

**Me:OMG! WHERE'S KYOYA-KUN?**

**Kyoya:I'm not talking with ya..because u made me a uke in this story!**

**Me:DUH! you are perfect for a uke,no wonder Ryuga went crazy!**

**Kyoya*Blush*Shut up!**


	10. Rago has returned!

''he's kidnapped..''

Ryuga had to sit somewhere right now..no!..how could he let such a thing happen? if he knew..oh if he knew..this was coming..if something horrible would happen to Kyoya..he wouldn't forgive himself,ever..

''H-HOW?'',he had the breath to ask..

''What's happening here?'',Ryuto and Kakeru came to them,since they were hearing shouts and screams...

''I-I don't know...he was about to use his special movie..and then a black aura surrounded him..and then..he disappeared..'',Gingka said..he remembered very well what happened..

''Who was it Idiot?'',Ryuga wanted to kill that ''someone'' who took his Kyoya away from him..

''What are u talking about? Where's my brother?'',Kakeru in the other hand,didn't knew what was happening there..

''Kakeru..your brother..has been kidnapped..''

''WHAT?''

''Calm down Kakeru..this is all my fault..I'll bring Kyoya back I promise..even if I loose my life..''

The others gasped..

''I think..it was...Rago..'',Gingka saw a bey like Diablo Nemesis that's why he thinks it was him..

''RAGO'S FUCKIN' DEAD!'',Ryuga didn't want to think that brat was still alive..

''I'm sorry Ryuga..but it seems..he returned somehow..At first..I didn't want to believe it..but Madoka did a search on her computer and eventually..it's clear enough it was Rago..''

''iI'M GOING TO KILL HIM!'',he was burning ..anger filled in inside him..

''You don't even know where he is!'',Madoka had the courage to shout..

''So what?I'm going to search all this damn city!''

''Ryuga!Calm down! We should make a plan together!''

''I don't need a plan!'',Ryuga was about to leave when...

''Where u think you're going mister?'',that was Ryuto standing in his way..

''Get out of they way Ryuto!''

''No way! shut up! you're not even in your senses! what's wrong with u? yeah...you're going to search every stupid area,huh? without a plan! as always! what if you won't find anything,ehh?Then what?'',Ryuto never showed such a tone towards his brother..

''you're right...'',Ryuga finally had given up..

''Good...now..Madoka...tell us what you know..''

With Kyoya...( I bet everybody wonders where he is! well then..it's here!)

Kyoya was tighten up with his hands on a chair...His mouth was covered as well...His eyes traveled inside the strange room...No one yet...He hated to wait...He would shout..but he couldn't.._Why the heck did they even put me in here?_ dammit!**...**

''Well,well, it isn't Kyoya!''someone appeared in the shadows...he unreleased Kyoya's mouth...what's weird...Kyoya couldn't tell who it was,though..

''Show yourself fool!'',Kyoya shouted with all his energy left..

The person showed itself..

''WHAT? RAGO? HOW THE HELL?'',Leone's owner was shocked for life..wasn't he dead?

''Tch..Tch..Easy there..before I call Reji to beat u up!''

''Reji?''

''Oh yeah..I forgot to tell u..Reji's in here too!''

Reji came out of the shadows as well..

''Have I died already?'',Kyoya was shivering..how can it be? Two people being dead for sure..are standing exactly in front of him..Did he die and God was punishing him? Nah...he couldn't die just from a battle,could he?

''Ha! No!'',Rago was enjoying Kyoya's face of fear and disappointment..

''Ssssssssss'''

''Well then..if you're here..where's Pluto and Doji,huh?''

''They are dead,duh!''

''What do you want from me?''

''Oh yeah..I forgot to tell you the reason you were brought here..*smirks*''

_this can't be good..._

''You see...I know you're wonderful relationship with...Ryuga..*smirks*

_How the heck does he know?_

''You know nothing! And don't even say his name!''

''Shut it! I already know..so just admit it!''

''I swear if Ryuga finds you and your fuckin' castle you'll be sorry!''

''Oh I'm so scared..about that..that's the main reason,you're here..''

''Wha? What do you mean?''

''Isn't it obvious? I kidnapped you because you are the only precious thing for Ryuga except L-Drago..in order to make him,come in here..''

''Why?''

''Because I want his power and all the four season's as well..But..since you're one of them and you're here..it will be more easy than I thought!''

''Now I got it! You fuckin' dragged me in here in order to bring Ryuga!''

''You're not so dumb eventually..*smirks*''

''shut up! Chris isn't even in city for your information!''

''I don't think so my friend...'',Rago pushed an elevator and Chris appeared in the same pose as Kyoya..tighten up in a chair. next to him..

''Chris?''

''Oh..hi there Kyoya..'',Chris said while his head was down..

''How?''

''How what?''

''How did he manage to kidnap you too? you're strong,aren't u?

''He set me a trap..I was so stupid,I fell for it..and know..I'm here..''

''Damn!''

''Muahahah!

* * *

**Me:Omg! Rago came to the party!**

**Kyoya:wait until I get my hand on him!**

**Me:umm Kyoya..you're actually trapped..**

**Kyoya:Shit!**

**Me:Don't worry..Ryuga for the escape!**

**Ryuga:that's right!**


	11. Gingka is missing

''Ryuga..I think you should get some sleep'',Ryuto said as he was standing on the doorway..

''Nah..Go away Ryuto'',Ryuga wasn't sleeping for 4 days already..He had black circles under his eyes..His hair was all messed up,his clothes were dirty..He would go search all day and all night everywhere..Not such luck yet...in the end of the day..he went to the bars,get drunk not really paying any attention to his brother or Kakeru who told him not to do that..He even smoke..a lot..he didn't give a damn about what people or the stupid reporters would think about him..or when they asked him,what was wrong with him..One night,he had a nightmare about..his boyfriend returning and then disappearing in the shadows once again..Another Kyoya getting killed..Since then..Ryuga wasn't Ryuga anymore..and he didn't sleep either..

''Come on! Look at you! You're worse than death!''

''I said I'm fine Ryuto! Just leave me the hell alone!'',he was standing on the balcony..as always..hoping his lover would return back to him...

''But-''

''No buts! Get out!''

''Fine!'',Ryuto closed the door behind him..

''How is he?'',Kakeru asked as Ryuto came downstairs..

''As always! nothing new..he will get ill if he continues that way..''

''I know..we should do something..''

''But what? We've already tried so many times!''

''Don't worry love,we'll think of something tomorrow..now,let's go to sleep''

Ryuto and Kakeru went to sleep..

The next morning..

''Ryutoooo! Kakeruu! someone please help!''

Ryuto and Kakeru were at the kitchen making breakfast..

''Huh? is that Madoka?''

...

''Hey aka! something happened? why are you shouting?'',Ryuto asked..

''Gingka!''

''Gingka what?'',Kakeru got confused..why all of a sudden? wasn't Gingka with her?

''I can't find him anywhere! He said he would go to the market..that was 2 hours ago! I'm worried guys!

''oh crap..'',Ryuto and Kakeru thought at the same time..It was obvious..it had to do something with Rago..

''where's Ryuga?''

''Searching for kyoya still...''

''We should tell him to be safe and careful..Kyoya is missing so does Gingka..Rago will pay!''Madoka said with hatred..

At Rago's castle..

Rago had just left Kyoya and Chris alone in the room..

''...So that was your story huh?'',Kyoya asked..Chris was telling how he ended up here..

''Yeah..that's my story pal,what's yours?''

''Well...I was battling with Gingka..I was ready to use my special movie..and then...a black aura came to me..all went black..and I passed out...''

''Oh..Since you're here..i will be honest..You're not going to like it...'',Chris tried his best to not sound so scared..

''What Chris?''

''Umm..first of all...Rago sucks our power out everyday..ya know that right..?''

Kyoya nods

''Well then..it's not only that...''

''What else is that jerk going to do with us then?''

''He-he also rapes us...''

''W-what?'',Kyoya was even more scared now..what in heavens does Rago actually want with them? Wasn't the increadible power good enough?

''umm..yeah..that's how it is..''

''I have a boyfriend for God's sake!'',Kyoya needed a few minutes to release what he had just said..He quickly shut it...

''Heh! I knew you were gay,Kyoya...'',Chris forced a smile...

''How?''

''It was obvious duh! So..who's the lucky guy? Do I know him?''

''umm.. you do..'',Kyoya blushed..

''Hmm..let's see... Gingka can't be since he's dating Madoka..Kenta is too young..Hyoma isn't even in village..Benkei..is it Benkei?''

''No...''

''Hm...oh man! it's so hard!'

''Heh! you will probably freak out when I tell you..''

''Tell me then! I'm so curious!''

''It's..Ryuga''

Chris had to cough a few times before answering..

''Really? tell me your kidding kyoya!''

''No..it's the truth..''

''I never imagined Ryuga being gay..!''

''Neither did I believe me..''

''SIT DOWN YOU BRAT! DON'T MOVE!''

''Huh?,Chris and Kyoya said at the exact same time..

''LET GO!''

''Is that Gingka?''

Rago opened the door with Gingka with him..

''Gingka?''


	12. Chris suffers

''Gingka?'',Rago brought Gingka and tighten him up to a chair next to the others..

''What do you want with us,you fool?'',Gingka shouted..

''You'll see soon enough..*smirk* Tomorrow..it will be the nightmare of your life!Myahahahaha!'',Rago was laughing his ass off and closed the door..

''Ugh..Kyoya? and Chris?''

''Long story...''

''We gotta do something! I won't let that piece of crap,rape me!'',Kyoya feared the worst..

''What? Rape?'',Gingka didn't have idea..

'' ..Rago will rape us..'',Chris remember the last time..After all,he was the first one to feel the pain..he was 2 months in this damn castle..

''You talk..like you're used to it..'',Kyoya said..

''I'M NOT GAY! YUCK!'',Gingka was panicking like there depended his beautiful life..In fact..it was somehow..he was shouting and screaming..but the ropes in his hands,didn't want to be cut..

''Calm down Gingka! and yeah..I'm used to it..I feel sorry for you guys..he will probably start with me..then Kyoya..then...*sees Gingka struggling for his life* that one..*points to Gingka*'',Chris really wished his friends would escape..but it was very hard to do so..He tried so many times...He even cried sometimes..he thought his life was going to end soon...Nobody cared for him..he was only used as Rejis and Rago's sex toy..They would tell him..how beautiful he is..how handsome...how smexy..Chris knew..they were all lies..or even some were true..He tried to fight back..Heck! how he tried..Unfortunately Rago isn't a fool...he sucked his power and Phantom Orion's first..so that Chris hadn't any power to fight...Chris didn't want to remember the pain..he suffered..

''N-No...''

The next morning..

At Ryuga's and Kyoya's supposed house..

''RYUGA!'',Ryuto saw him again..smoking..

''Hmm?'',he said with the cigarette in his mouth..yes..It got worse...worse than any other time..all Ryuga ever drunk or ate were the cigarettes and alcohol...His face was like zombie's..(oh god..) it wasn't peach anymore...L-Drago hadn't seen the sun since that day..That day witch all the bad things started...L-Drago had to show up since forever..Ryuga wasn't battling..he even forgot his bey 2...

''How many fucking times do I have to tell you?'',Ryuto got tired...

''Tell me what?''

''Grr!''

''Listen..I don't even know what the fuck is wrong with you..so i'm leaving..Don't wait for me!''

''Where are you going?''

''To hell.. in order to end this stupid life once and for all'',Ryuga got the keys and left..

''Oh man..'',Ryuto knew very well,he was joking around but God knows what he will do to his self..it was lonely without Kyoya..for all..Ryuto,Kakeru and especially Ryuga..

at Rago's castle..

''Ahhhhh! ughh!'',first Rago battled Chris..he lost..now..he's cutting his leg..

''Hang on Chris!''

Gingka had to close his eyes..because he was scared...

''There..done...'',Rago made a small wound in his knee..

''YOU SON OF A B**CH!'',Kyoya had'd seen enough..

Chris passed out and Rago carried him into his room closing the door behind..

''Gingka?Are u alright?'',Kyoya asked..

''Huh? ugh ye...'',Gingka was horrified...his turn would come soon..

''I don't know what to say...Poor Chris (Me:ughhh Chris! )...''

''I'm scared...''

''You? Scared? Come on! You're Gingka! you shouldn't be scared..it's not like we can do anything...Chris can't..so do we..''

''I'm only 14! And I'm seeing this disgusting things!'',Gingka closed his eyes with his hands again..

''...I'm only one year older than you,you know!''

''Still..I'm sorry..it had to end like this...Who will ever find us? The castle is in a forest!''

''...I don't have idea..Let's just hope for the best''

2 hours later.

Rago opened the door..

''Where's Chris?''

''Right here..'',Rago put Chris in the chair again..

''You!*points to Kyoya*

''Me?''

''Your turn!


	13. The Castle

**I'm SO SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS! i had tests and stuff..Grr! fuck tests! stupid tests! stupid school! stupid homework! STUPID,STUPID,STUPID,STUPID!**

**Don't mind me..^^**

**Ryuga:O.O**

**mE:WHAT DID i SAY RYUGA?**

**Ryuga''O.O**

* * *

''You!'',Rago said glancing at the smaller teen..

''Me?'',Kyoya asked like he didn't see Rago's finger pointing at him..

''Your turn!''

Kyoya shivered a little..A LITTLE? there was his life depending heck!

Will Ryuga ever be able to find the castle and stop Rago?

Will Kyoya ever survive? (I don't think so! Muahaaha! kidding..)

What was he about do now?

Fight back? He wasn't a fool..he knew too well he didn't have a chance against him..

The one who someday had a small chance..was Ryuga..the one who fought and almost won..without any people cheering him..like Gingka..because he won with the power and help of all the blader's in the whole world..

Facepalm..Rago went to bring the gun..yeah..gun for Kyoya..he will shoot him..he dragged him in his room and Kyoya waited with suspense...He didn't care if he died...He didn't care if he hasn't complished the promise he made way back to Gingka..to defeat him..Speaking of Gingka..he looked like he didn't eat for years now..Who can blame him? They are going to rape or even kill his friend/rival..

What Kyoya wanted..was to see for one last time his lover again..to tell him..how he loved him..hug him..kiss be alright and don't be worried about him..Ryuga..how long hasn't he said that name? he would forget..oh..how he could..but that was his boyfriend..his reason to live..love..(Im crying here Kyoya-Kun!)

''You're ready?'',he came back..so soon?

''Actually..I'm not..''

''I see..you aren't a virgin ,are you?''

''Shut up! What do you know?''

''Ryuga had his fun sooner than I did..whatever..You're not going to see that jerk again..You have me..'',Rago made is way to the bed and touched Kyoya's hair..(you're sooo dead!)

''Get away from me!'',Kyoya wanted to escape somehow..but how?

Ryuga's and Kyoya's house..

''Ryuga! Kakeru!

''What is it Yuki'',Kakeru opened the door..

''I finally found the the castle where Rago has them trapped in!'',Yuki said panting..

''Where?!'',Kakeru got his jacket..

''What the hell are you doing here Yuki?'',Ryuga was smoking..

''I found where Kyoya is Ryuga-sama!''

''What are you saying?'',Ryuga threw the sigarrette on the floor..

''Follow me!''

So they started...

''hmm..so that's where the bitch leaves huh?',Ryuga said as he was climbing the tree to the window(O.O)

''Be careful Ryuga!''

Finally..Ryuga managed to go inside the room..that room..was Rago's His eyes winded of what he was seeing..Rago was trying to hit Kyoya...

''DON'T TOUCH HIM MORON!DON 'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!''(guess who that is! duh! I think you all know the answer.)


	14. Don't die Ryu! I beg you!

**Yuu:I will do the disclaimer!**

**Kenta:No,I will!**

**Ryuga:Shut the fuck up,all of you!**

**Me:You are supposed to be saving Kyoya-sama now..-_-**

**Ryuga:-_- Shit!**

* * *

In the last chapter..''DON'T TOUCH HIM MORON!DON'T U DARE TOUCH HIM!''

Present time..

Rago was surprised to see Ryuga..He didn't think he would find them so castle was hidden damn well..Didn't Reiji said? Oh well..the heck with it..

''Well,well,well..if it isn't Ryuga! Long time no see!'',Rago chuckled and laughed evily.

''Watch your mouth,asshole!'',Ryuga was very angry and nervous at the exact same time.

Kyoya's eyes winded..that voice..was it really HIM? He stoud up and saw the owner's voice he heard early..The hell,it was all the pain..all those months he suffered..

''R-Ryuga?'',he wanted to test if this wasn't a dream.

Ryuga to heavens his lover was fine.''Yes Kyoya,it's me''

Rago got the gun and pointed it straight to Kyoya's head..

Ryuga froze in place.

''We will battle and if you lose..I'm going to take all of your powers! And kil him!*points to Kyoya*

Ryuga smirked.''Deal.'

Kyoya gasped..What if he will lose?

They entered a huge stadium in the castle.

''It was nice knowing you Ryuga..'',Rago smirked darkly.

''Shut up and lanch!

''3!''

''2!''

''1 *both* LET IT RIIP!

Diablo Nemesis was attacking L-Drago over and over..

''Hmph..You're so weak! Nemesis!'',Rago shouted and Dark L-Drago appeared.

''Bastard..L-Drago!'',Nemesis demaged L-Drago again and again and again..

''You're not even worth to battle against Nemesis,you fool!''

Little did Rago know..Ryuga was keeping his true power and would unleash it afterwards..but too bad..Rago was using almost all his might.

''You're wasting my time Ryuga! Nemesis! Finish him! Speacial move! Armageddon!'',his echo was heard so much..even Chris and Gingka heard it..who were in the so called ''trapped room''

''Huh? What's happening there?'',Gingka asked while glancing at Chris.

''T-they are battling? Didn't Kyoya already lose? Strange..''

''Chris! This can't be any good!'',Gingka was panicking.

''Everything that has to do with Rago can't be-

''Sssss! Hola(Hello!) there my friendsss….'',Reji licked his lips as always.

''Reiji! Tell us what's happening! Now!''

''ehh? Didn't you hear?'',Reiji sat on the cair next to them.

''Hear what?''

''Ryuga has come my friendsss..'',Reiji licked Chris's ear while Gingka was wathing with disgust.

''Ryuga? Yay! We are free!'',Gingka swang his hands up and down,like they were already free for real..

''How do you know that Gingka? Rago may ass well take Ryuga's powers and kill him!'',Chris was trying to get free from Reiji's grip.

Gingka stopped imidatelly.''Oh!ehehe! I haven't thought of that..'',he scrathed the top of his head from embarrasment.

Meanwhile at the stadium.

''ahhh!'',Ryuga was demaged..badly..but that didn't keep him back from winning this battle..for L-Drago's sake..for all the blader's sake..for Kyoya's sake..No way in hell!

''R-Ryuga! Please! Stop it!'',Kyoya was…crying?(Don't cry Kyoya-kun!) he was kneeling down begging for mercy..wacthing his lover getting almost killed by any fuckin' second..

''D-Don't worry for me Kyoya!'',if the plan won't work..he will go to hell..

''Muahhaaaha!'',in the other side .Rago was laughing..

''_now is the time…_DRAGON EMPEROR LIFE DESTRUCTOOORR!'',Ryuga put all of his powers to this move.

''what? Dammit! Noo!'',Nemesis fell into the stadium..

''Ryuga!'',Kyoya ran to hug him with happiness.

''Heh! Told ya skirt-boy!Who's the loser now,huh?'',Ryuga smirked..

''Actually..you are!'',Rago grabbed Kyoya and pointed the gun again.

''What? Leave him alone! I won! That was the deal..''

''Deal? And you believed that bullshit? Idiot!''

''Grr!'',Ryuga clenched his fists.

''Say bye-bye Kyoyo!'',Kyoya waited for the worst..But it never came..

''Noooooooo!''

Instead he felt his self on the floor..He was alive! But wait…Rago had heard..

''Damn you Ryuga!'',Rago saw a dead Ryuga with blood instead of Kyoya..

Ryuga pushed Kyoya..to save him..

''Ryuga! Speak to me Ryu! Please!''


	15. Rago dies! Ryuga is serously injured

**Hikaru:Hey?**

**Me:….**

**Hikaru:Earth to Svetlana!**

**Me:huh? What?**

**Hikaru:what's wrong with you?**

**Me:Ryuga,duh!**

**Hikaru:oh yeah..him..so then..is he really dead?**

**Me:Ya gotta read this chapter! Will our smexy Dragon Emeperor survive? Find out!**

* * *

''Ryuga! Come on! This isn't a somewhat joke! Get up,get up!'',Kyoya was going to have some heart attack..Ryuga ..didn't respond..Here he was,blood all over his face,body..Rago just point was to get Kyoya killed not L-Drago's owner..He failed..without Ryuga's power he could do simply nothing..

''They shot someone..Reji! unhand us!'',Gingka was worried..

''Since I wanna take on Rago as well…I will..ssssss and for ya too,babe!'',Reji smirked at the scared Chris..he released them and they ran to the stadium.

''I-It can't be..'',Gingka and the others arrived only to see messed up the whole room..

''Reji! Why are they here?'',Rago shouted unhappy to face them.

''Geez…I felt like releasing them out so I did!'',Reji was hiding a knife behind his and Chris happened to notice..Gingka was about to turn the other way but Chris stopped him from doing so..He held him there.

''Why the hell,would you do that?

''Do I really have to answer?''

''Why yes you do! You take orders from me remember?''

''In fact..I don't remember such a thing!''

''You little-

Reji pulled out the knife,straight to Rago..''Damn y-you!'',and that was Rago's last word.

''Ryuga! Ryuga!(oh man)Don't die Ryu! *sniff*What will I do without you? *sniff* Speak to me! I know you're hearing me pervert!'',Kyoya was trying to act like he was alive..it hurt to think..he actually died..Ryuga can't be dead now,can he?

''K-Kyoya? Why are you- oh..'',Gingka finally saw Ryuga lying there hurt,no emotion on his face..

''My goodness…'',Chris was surprised..Well,you don't see the Dragon Emperor hurt and shooted everyday,do you?

''Why?Why? why did this have to happen? *sniff*'',Kyoya felt guality..he could just stay in place and get the shot instead of him..but Ryuga was stronger..

''Huh?'',Kyoya heared something OR someone moving! Ryuga was trying to open his eyes..He was alive? The fuck he was!

''Ryuga?''

''heh..*chuckles* I still believe you're the most beatuful being to see when I open my eyes!'',strange..although he was hurt to death..he had the nerve to smirk..Man ,that dude!

''Ryuga!,he burried his head on his lover's chest,''I thought I lost you and..I was worried and-'',Kyoya was still panicking..

''Shh..I'm here now..Don't ever let those beatuful eyes cry again,'kay?'',Ryuga smiles..while Chris and Gingka watch with shock the whole sceen..Reiji is sssssing and Chris gets annoyed!

Kyoya blushed mad red.

''Oh! You still haven't told us, why did you help us in the first place?'',Gingka was curious..why would Reiji help them anyway? Wasn't he one of the villains?

''I have my reasonsssssss'',Reiji stole a look at Chris..If Gingka didn't know better..he would tell Reiji likes Chris.a lot..

''Tch! Whatever..let's get outta here..''

''Not yet!''

''Why not Ryuga?''

''We have to destroy this place first..''

''Go ahead..do it quick..I have to see my Madoka today!'',Gingka said with excitement.

''Let it Riipp!'',Before you say''uncle!'' the whole castle was on fire..they got out coughing..

''Great!Now,let's get outta here!''

''wait!''

''What is it Kyoya?''

''Where's Ryuga?''

''_not again!_ Well..eheeheh!*scratches the top of his head* just then,Ryuga escaped from the castle as well but when he did so..he fainted..

''We gotta go to a hospital,quick!''

They arrived at the doctor suggested them to calm down..but Kyoya didn't seem to listen..He was walking back and fourht ,back and fourth..His boyfriend was there lying,fighting for is own life ..how could he even be calm?

The Doctor came out from the ran to him.

''Tell us doctor! Is he going to be okay?'',his face..was like he was begging for something..

''Ryuga..has lost a lot of energy…I'm afraid he's in coma right now..''

* * *

** Me:Oh! oh! Ryuga! why do I make you get all the shit,I will never know!**

**Ryuga:GRRR!**


	16. Uncomfortable situation

**Me:KYOYAAAAAA!**

**Kyoya:what?**

**Me:*smirks***

**Kyoya:ah shit!Gingka!**

**Gingka:yeah..yeah..on it..XryugafangirlX doesn't own us! **

**Chris:you're not going to do ChrisxReiji,will ya? Because something tells me you will!**

**Me:you've read my mind Chris!**

**Chris:hell no! I'd rather date Ryuga..**

**Me:sorry dude..he's already stolen..besides you 2 make a perfect couple! Don't ya Reiji? :D**

**Reiji:ssssss..why yes…we doo..**

**Chris:*stares with disgust***

**Kyoya: On with the story now!  
**

**mE:AND SOMETHING ELSE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH FANFICTION! I WRITE RIGHT AND IT SPELLS IT WRONG!**

* * *

''Stop it Kyoya! It's annoying!'',Chris got tired of Kyoya walking back and actually made him dizzy..not only that..Poison Serpent's owner who was sitting not to far from him..was scaring the creeps outta him! He would glare at him only to receive a glare back .The whole situation they were in was had been at the hospital 4 days. The unexpected though,was Reiji staying with didn't know why..but he felt protect being with

him ? What Protect? Where have you been Chris? This is Reiji we're talking about! Even the word 'Protection' wasn't in his list or if he had one or knew the word at all..

''Annoying? Speak of the devil!'',Kyoya was obvious enough,he was complaining about green haired teen didn't even have idea why Reiji was staying in the first because when there was the Dark Nebula,Reiji was hanging out with Ryuga..but Ryuga was a loner..The so called second-best blader of the Dark Nebula either have had some business with Ryuga or they were friends..Friends? The closest companion(if not only)friend Ryuga ever had was Kenta…oh well..

''I called Madoka and the others you guys..'',Gingka closed the phone ,in the other hand Madoka was 's why Gingka had to cover was angry for the fact,that Gingka phoned her and told the news 4 days after._I wonder how the fuck she has her voice yet._With Kakeru and Ryuto was another story..Kakeru didn't know what to feel..Happiness cause his bro is back or sad cause Ryuga is in to mention he had to calm Ryuto down before he would break only ones who didn't panic were Tsubasa,Yu,Kenta,Benkei and Hikaru._Tnx god.._Gingka sighed.

''We came as soon as possible!'',Ryuto and Kakeru showed up.''Reiji? Chris?

Kyoya got really annoyed.

_Here we go again._

After the long adventure was told,everyone started the questions,One was like ''oh! I didn't know Rago was alive!, or ''How the hell did Ryuga beat Rago?''.To Gingka it was enjoyable to see their wonder faces .To Kyoya,it was was in so much trouble right were asking him,how he had been all those the fact that he was exhausted to even speak,he missed his friends and was happy to and Gingka were having those arguments,a married couple often would ! Kyoya smirked at the could imagine Gingka being finally a ''man?.Well,Madoka could! They were young..too young to get ,wasn't even interested in those kind of would tell Kyoya ''I will marry food!'',Kyoya knew,he was joking around , but he felt bad . 'Won't he ever marry? In Kyoya's eyes he won't for knew him two well..Dark Bull's wielder liked already his ,food! He didn't need anything off marriege..Will he and Ryuga ever marry?_ He will make it..I'm sure.._,he remember again..Ryuga was in a bad situation..

''Hey Kyoya! Buddy!'',he turned only to see a smiling Benkei in front of was happy to see his friend after all that time.

''Hey Benkei! What's up? '',he thumbs up with him like they used to do..

''B-B-B-Bull! I think,I shall ask you that..''

''Things are bad,Benkei..Ryuga hasn't woken up yet..'',Kyoya closed his face with his hands from embarrassment.

''Don't worry,buddy! Ryuga is a tough guy!'',he forced a smile..

''I hope you're right,'',Kyoya sighed..

''Chrisss?'',Reiji finally spoke after a long pause.

''Yeah?''

''Let's go outside..I want to ask you something..''

''Do it here,can't you?''

''No..''

''Alright..''Chris gave in and followed him outside the ,Man!this had to be something important that Reiji didn't tell him inside..

''Kyoya Tategami?''the doctor came.

''That' me..'',Kyoya ran into him.

''Mister Ryuga is waking up,sir''

''WHAT?


	17. Waking up

**Me:Thanks for all your reviews guys! It really means a lot me! oh..and about the last chapter..I know,it didn't make any sense! It's not my fault! Grr!**

**Kyoya:Hurry up!**

**Me:Why Kyo? *smirks***

**Kyoya:ughh because..*blush***

**Me'ya! I know! cause you wanna see your boyfriend right? :D WOAH! Tategami Kyoya is blushing people! *takes pic quick***

**Kyoya:Damn you!**

**Me:yeah..i know you love me!**

**Ryuga:He's mine!**

**Me:nan dato?(what the?) aren't you in the hospital,Ryu?**

**Ryuga:That's in this fucking story!**

**Me:oh right!*giggles***

* * *

''Mister Ryuga is waking up,sir!''

''What?'',Kyoya imidiatelly ran to his room with the doctor.

5 minutes earlier with Ryuga..

*Flashback*

_''Let it riip!'',L-Drago destroyed the whole were got his bey back but he saw he couldn't make it out was everywhere.''Damn it!I will fucking die!'',the voices were telling to him ''You'll die Ryuga! muahahaha!'' the other ''Don't give up,Ryuga! You're the Dragon Emperor! you're not afraid of this crap!''...''That's right!'',he thought..he ran and ran..until he was seeing the made it...''Ryuga!Ryuga!Ryugaaa!Ryuga!''...then all turned black.._

_''KYOYA! ahh! what the?'',he released he was in nurse got afraid and asked him.''Are you feeling alright,sir?''...he didn't answer..he didn't need to answer anyway.._And that was when the doctor went to Kyoya.

''Ryuga?'',he entered the room.

''You're Kyoya,right?'',the nurse asked.

''yeah..is he okay?'',Ryuga's eyes were closed but he was hearing damn well!

''he will be okay,sir..don't worry..you're lucky..he was saying your name the entire time he woke up!'',the nurse was since Ryuga woke up,all he ever said was either Kyoya or complaining about Kyoya.

''he did?'',Kyoya was looking cute the way he was.

''yeah..i shall live you alone now'',she smirked and closed the door.

Kyoya closed his eyes and relaxed,he needed it after ,out of nowhere he felt...ah..lips?

''Mhmm!'',Kyoya opened his eyes only to see his smirking non-stop and hot as hell lover.

''heh!'',Ryuga just gods..

''Ryuga! you pervert! how long were you actually awake?''

''Damn long enough to catch ya of guard!''

''I guess..I should stay with closed eyes more often then! How are you feeling?''

''Awful! Get me out of this god damn stupid hospital now!'',Ryuga wasn't used to be cared by others.

''No way in hell,mister! You're staying here until I say so,got that?'',Kyoya made the scare eyes.(when he scared the tiger! remember?)

''Hmph!'',Ryuga had no other was for his own was worried about him and that was the main reason Ryuga would stay for 2 more days in the hospital.

Outside with Chris and Reiji.

''So what is it that you want to tell me?'',Chris was in the world would Reiji have with him?He stared in those Serpent-like-eyes.

''Well...*blush* you seeeeeee...'',Reji blushing? This was new!The whole scene they were in was embarrassing.

''Well?'',Chris was hitting impatiently his food.

''I know you may think.I'm a jerkk..I'm...but I wanted to let you know this'',Reiji took a deep breath.

''I love you Chrisssss''

''Excuse me?

* * *

**Chris:you actually did ChrisxReiji! Gahh!**

**Me:yup! what do ya think pal? I love you 2!**

**Reji'sssssss''**

**Ryuga and Kyoya:O.O**


	18. Having problems

**Reiji:XryugafangirlX does not own ussss!**

**Ryuga:if she did…you have my damn word..she would make RyugaxKyoya a lot!**

**Kyoya:I have to agree with Dragon-boy in this one.**

**Ryuga:Shut up,Tategami!**

**Kyoya:no you shut it!**

**Me:ARE YOU DONE?!**

**Chris:ahh..well done you 2! You made her angry! You know damn well how she fuckin' loves you!**

**Ryuga:ah shit!**

**Kyoya and Ryuga:WARNING! DON'T EVEN THINK TO MAKE A FANGIRL MAD..YOU'LL REGRET IT! BY KYOYA AND RYUGAAA!**

**Me:*sigh***

* * *

''ugh..Excuse me?'',Chris didn't believe his this actually happening? He has to know..he started having feelings for the older one since he joined them.

Reiji just stared at the legendary. He knew in the beginning,it wouldn't be thought..Chris would reject him.

Crap..

''I ughh understand if you want me to leave..'',Reji started to turn the other way._I should've of thought Chris doesn't like me could possibly love a monster like me? (_Aww! Reji-kun I love ya!:D)

Chris didn't know what to he didn't do anything right now..the man whom he would give even his life for..will leave out of his life forever.

''Wait!'',that was all that came way in hell he would lose this chance to be with who he dreamed about every night,to be with who..he swore to God,was the most beautiful man in earth , maybe that's why..he didn't fall for a girl in the first place..He didn't care what people would was the one…who protected him from being raped by Rago twice or even thrice..Reiji was the one who always brought him food..Reji was the one who was brave enough to come to his room at was the one..who stole his loved him,more than anything,with all his might,He admired his eyes,his hair,his god-help-us smirk…..his everything.

''Hmm?'',his eyes travelled again at Chris.

Chris didn't wait any longer,he grabbed him..and that was when their lips Reiji,it was like..like..he couldn't even describe it..he wished he would stay like this forever!To Chris,it was heaven…This was so much different than Rago..Rago was rough and not gentle at all..but Reji was..he was.._ah god!_ Chris moaned during the kiss as was Reji.

Then,finally after only hell knows how long,Chris broke the kiss.

''Chrisss! I want you so badly..'',Reiji was already licking his lips,he wanted more from the blond haired teen.

''*Blush* me 2…'',he whispeared in his ear..

Reji looked at him…he is so adorable when he's blushing!

They forgot everything about Ryuga in hospital and went to a hotel...

Back at the hospital,Ryuga was annoyed .The whole whole gang was was jumping at the was trying to calm him down,heh ! good luck with that..you'll need it! Madoka brought a soup with her for Ryuga,but as always he was too cocky to eat and it got worse when she asked him to open his mouth,so that she can feed him,Kyoya warned her but being Madoka you don't listen to boys! ''Ryuga! Open your mouth,dammit!'',he frowned and she got even more angry.

''ahhh..Ryuga..I suggest..you listen to her'',Gingka knew like everyone else there,that when Madoka was mad..no one could go against her! She would go all crazy mode.

''Leave me alone,Hagane!'',Ryuga crossed his arms like a baby.

''Fine then! Don't come crying to me when she kicks your ass!'',Gingka tried to joke,unfortunately Madoka was so going to do that!

''Open your mouth Ryuga! Come on!'',she asked nicely for the last time.

He smirked seeing her bravery , but that didn't change a thing.

''Okay then..''she smiled. crap…Gingka knew what was next.

''Ugh..Guys..let's get outta here'',he suggested..''you 2 Kyoya..''Kyoya chuckled and left as well.

''RYUGAAAAAAA!*BANG* HOW MANY FUCKIN' TIMES *BANG*! DO I HAVE TO FUCKIN' TELL YOU *BANG* *BOOM* HUH?!'',that was what they heared!

They entered the room again.

''Hiye guys!'',Madoka said happily like nothing happened and..she was feeding Ryuga!

When they saw Ryuga,he was like death..his ears hurt from so much shouting.

''I won,baby!'',Ryuto said to Kakeru they shook on an odds.''Gimme my money!'',Ryuto said his would be covering his ears,while Kakeru hoped that he would get a punch in the face!

''Holy shit! Ughh..better luck next time I guess!Here!'',Kakeru handed the money to Ryuto.

Kyoya was surprised to see his lover that way..In fact,he was adorable and cute!

* * *

**Me:Here you go!**

**Gingka:Oh gods! Madoka scared the shit outta Ryuga! muahahah!**

**Ryuga:it's not funny,Hagane!**

**Kyoya'it is!**

**Me:I'm serious,guys...I write it right,and it gets wrong!arghh! Whenever,I try to fix the stupid mistake..it doesn't change..nor does it save..**


	19. Sol moron

**Me:Helios appears in this chapter!**

**Kyoya:Why the hell did you bring him anyway?the story already sucks..**

**Me:I don't care what you say Kyoyo! Oh btw before you faint…I took some pics of you and Ryuga making out..!**

**Ryuga:I'd never make out with that moron!**

**Kyoya:what's your mouth!wait..WTF?**

**Me:fools! I already know! Why won't you admit it?**

**Ryuga:admit what?**

**Me:nevermind -_-**

* * *

It's been nearly a month,since Ryuga got out of the didn't change nor the and Gingka were on their honeymoon..yeah..they got married..Hikaru and Hyoma are on a vocation,Nile and Masamune are travelling the world,no one had ever heard of Chris and Reiji but they supposed they were alright,Tsubasa,Yu and Kenta are at the WBBA's training,Benkei is..only God knows where..and finally,Ryuga and Kyoya are at their house,as and Kakeru won a lottery to a love trip for 2..so there were only Ryuga and Kyoya in da haven't done ''it'' since forever,or what was forever to was his chance now,that everyone was away._I can't wait any longer,_he thought and chuckled but blushed was seeing his lover watching Tv,too bad for him,that only made him,wanting him even Dragon Emperor was cursing at the Tv,cause the channels didn't ''fit' for was like ''What the hell is wrong with this bullshit? Or another…''Turn it on fuckin' bitch!''.Kyoya sighed as he made his way to him.

''Why the hell are you shouting Ryuga?'',Kyoya asked boyfriend didn't reply at first,instead he kept switching channels.

''Something is wrong with this stupid Tv!'',he crossed his strong arms didn't have anything to was..boring for him,so boring he'd rather battle Gingka or Kyoya..or even to God,he stopped that routine he used to have long ago when Kyoya was was glad for him for and Kakeru,knowing what big mouths they are,told everything to Kyoya._ugh shit.._he thought,he didn't want to remember what Leone's owner did to him,or didn' agreed with no sex for a month! Ryuga wouldn't but if he didn't it would be much longer.

''That's all? You're shouting into the whole house just for this crap?'',now it was Kyoya's turn to get course,just because Ryuga was pro with beys and dirty things,didn't mean that he was so with Tv's and those things were getting on his fact,one day he managed to break the vase.

_Big mouths! Say that again!_,Ryuto and Kakeru blew it all on Ryuga!That day wasn't the happiest._Wait before they rerurn,I will fuckin' kill them both!_

''Well….'',Ryuga was in his own world,he was staring at Kyoya's pants._ugh fuck.._

''What are you staring at?'',Kyoya looked where he was glancing.''Ryuga!''

''Sorry Kyo…the deal is broken.'',Ryuga grabbed him by the shoulders and put him into the started licking Kyoya's neck,then kissed him on the lips.

_The deal is already broken pervert!,_Kyoya thought,that's right..it's been a month now or kissed was about to start with his pants..when..

RIIING!

''Fuck you! Whoever the hell you are! Hmmmmhhh!'',Ryuga was going to give more curses,but Kyoya closed his mouth.

''Shut up,Ryu! We can continue …'',Ryuga forced a smile.''But only when the guest leaves…''Kyoya went to open the it was ten in the night..who could it be?

''Oh man!'',Ryuga was so going to beat the crap out of whoever dared to interrupt such a important scene..He pretended to be watching Tv .again..The Tv wasn't fixed,remember?

''Stupid thing!'',he mumbled under his breath.

''Oh Ryuga! Look what we have here!'',Kyoya entered the living room with a white haired was looking pretty much like Ryuga.

''Who are you?'',he wasn't polite at all..

''Helios! This is Ryuga,ya know the Dragon Emeperor..the best blader it he world..tells something?'',only a stupid moron wouldn't recognise the Dragon Emperor.

''Yeah.'',Helios some didn't like that smile.

''And this is Helios Ryuga! The guy who played in the Beyblade Mteal Fight the movie.'',although Ryuga wasn't in the movie and that was because he wasn't even in country that time,he knew heard a lot about Gingka,Madoka,Kenta,Yu..*sigh*Masamune.

''Nice to meet you..'',Sol Blaze's owner put out his was looking at him dangerously ''Shook it!'' so Ryuga shook it.

_Helios..now I remember! The freak who took my place!_,Helios was evil in the beginning too,right?

''Soooo..'',Kyoya started,they were in a was hard dragging Ryuga along,but he did didn't see a reason why they came here in the first the fact,that so many people were staring at him,he had the Sol moron..he gave him a nickname,staring at him with that happy face! ''Why did you come here Helios?'',Kyoya asked eating.

''Well you see..I missed ya guys!'',Helios smirked again at Ryuga.

After they were done eating,they returned was staying with them.

''Helios..go sleep in Ryuto's and Kakeru's room,kay?'',Kyoya asked as they entered the house.

Helios nodded and Ryuga and Kyoya went to their room.

''Why did you let that guy stay with us?'',Ryuga sensed something bad about him

''Oh come on Ryuga! It's only some days! Besides,he's a friend..What was I supposed to tell him,in your opinion huh? Sorry,but ma boyfriend isn't cool with you?'',Kyoya got into the bed.

''I don't know! We must watch that guy carefully..I don't like him..''Ryuga said as he got into the bed Ryuga sensed something,he was damn right in the end,and he knew closed the lights.

_Helios,huh? I'm not a fool.I know exactly what you want._,Ryuga thought and drifted off to sleep.


	20. Jealousy

**Me:It's been a while since I last updated,huh?**

**Ryuga''the better...''**

**Kyoya''we're so curious..''**

**Me''yup...''**

* * *

_When I look at you I see someone who cares  
I see some one who's loving all I wanna do is stare  
Your everything and anything a boy could ever ask for  
Your just what I have been waiting for you keep me comin' back for more_

It is in the way your eyes twinkle in the night  
It's in the way your face shines in the light  
Your the envy of all and a great guy to be around  
You lift me up I feel like I'm floating off the ground

Your so perfect in every way  
You take my breath away  
When I look at you I know you are the one  
I know u are wonderful so sweet, so loving, so fun

You are the best thing that I will ever know  
My love for you is endless..It will never go  
You are so very magical and wonderful it's true  
I want you to know that I could never hurt you

When I look at you I see someone who cares  
I see someone who's loving all i wanna do is stare...

_I want you to be mine and only mine,can you do that?_

I finished reading the poem Helios gave me this morning.I must make sure like hell,Kyoya won't find anything about this.I said,in the beginning the guy is no good,didn't I? When I sense something,I'm always damn right in the end,everybody knows for God's sake would know Helios had a crush on me?Well,actually..Kyoya hasn't find out ..yet..and if he does,I'm afraid..yeah..Ryuga,the Dragon Emperor is afraid that his boyfriend will broke up with him...why? I don't have idea..The only thing I know for sure..is that Helios must leave this place...for his sake..for my sake..

As soon,as I had reached to open the door,Sol moron opened it.I threw the shit on the floor.''What in Beyblade is this?'',I asked..the guy just smirked even harder..if that's even possible..

''The shit says it all,doesn't it?'',Helios started flirting with me.I swear,that chuckle send me the creeps!

''Well,actually.'',Sol's owner stared at me..''Let me get this straight..You'',I pointed at him..He laughed..''Love ughh me?'',he laughed harder..Fortunately,Kyoya wasn't in the house that moment..He headed to buy something.

''Ha! wait!'',he came closer to me''Maybe..maybe not..''he smirked..again..I was about to punch the living crap out of him..but his reactions were faster..He smashed his lips on mine..and that was when He fell on the floor,bleeding..cause I had hit him.

''I have a boyfriend! Stay away from me and Kyoya if you know what's good for you!'',I slapped the door behind me and cut the shit,throwing it in the the fuck does he think he is? dammit! How will I tell Kyo?''hey love!,you know Helios you're coughfriendcough just kissed me..What do you think,huh?'' now way!

''Ryuga!Ryuga! matte ya!(wait)'',Helios rushed to catch up with grabbed my punch would he get,but Kyoya entered the house.

''What the hell are you doing?'',Kyoya rolled his eyes at the scene.

''Heh! I caught you Ryuga!'',Helios pretended to catch closed the one eye.

''Oh my! how the *bleep*!'',I seemed to enjoy the game.

Kyoya rolled his eyes once again with shock..Like,seriously..2 fifteen year old people were playing hide and sick..or should we say..catch the thief? I couldn't blame him, that i look at him..man when did he get hotter?ah fuck..Me and my sick mind.

Mmmm...something smells good! walla!

''Kyo?''

''Hmmm?''

''Did you bring pizza?'',I licked my is on of my few favorite foods.

''Yup!'',we sat down to seemed to enjoy eating ..

''Ryuga?'',crap..what does he want? if he will tell Kyoya..I'm gonna.

''Can you please give my the last piece?'',he asked.I gave it to him,and our faces were few inches was uncomfortable..I could read it on his face,so I turned I didn't now any better..I could swear..I was seeing Kyoya giving dirty glances to ,Helios was going to stay with us for only 2 days yet.

That night..

''Ryuga..I think..I should've listened to you back then.'',Kyoya closed the door.

''What do you mean?''I took off my T-shirt and jacket.

''Ugh..you know..Helios staying with us..''

''What about it?'',I could tell by his look,it was serious.

''You were right..Helios should not be around us..''

''Say...are you getting jealous,Kyo?'',I smirked..that creepy smirk I always have.

''Jealous?Who,me?'',Kyoya blushed.

''No me..''I rolled my eyes..

''Shut up! I'm just saying..he's no good at all...that's all..''

''You're jealous,Kyoya..''I sighed.

''Maybe..a little...''I smirked..he seemed like he was about to kill..

''YEAH!THE FUCK I'M JEALOUS! THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU! AHHH!IN FACT..I'M SUpER JEALOUS! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE?'',ahh my ears...my lover was shouting so damn loud..maybe even more than Madoka.

''What?''

''THIS!'',he connected our lips..how I missed to taste him..

''When Helios leaves..I'm gonna fuck you..you hear?'',he parted away from me..Aww..the fun has ended already? I guess..I should wait these 2 days..

''Goodnight..'',Kyoya closed the lights

''Goodnight..I love you..''I said and before I knew it..I fell asleep..hoping to dream about him once again..

* * *

**Me:Helios! you little shit!**

**Helios''Hmph..''**


	21. Payback!

**I'd like to thank you for your awesome reviews (again) and say that..unfortunately or fortunately Helios will no longer be in this story after this chapter. oh! Ryuto and Kakeru have returned! (from their love trip xD!)**

* * *

The 2 days had passed without anything special..Helios was trying to rape Ryuga when Kyoya was out of the house and Ryuga would beat the blader to death if Kyoya wasn't in 's user was still angry with Helios wasn't stupid,whenever Ryuga took off his T-shirt Helios would stare for hours in silence and that's why Kyoya had to throw cold water at him afterwards.

Helios remembered those times with a smirk and was on the doorway preparing all his thought he would win the Dragon Emperor's love..how foolish..he only now released their love can't be loved Kyoya to burned inside him but it wasn't like he could do told him...he refused to listen..and he lost..

''You're leaving already?'',Kyoya pretended to sound sad.

''What does it look like?'',Helios picked up the last bag was for Kyoya he can't be his..it was for Kyoya he can't love him back...it was all HIS fault.

''Good luck Helios..'',Kyoya waved his hand as he ran off..

''RYUGA!RYUGA!'',Kyoya ran like life depended on jumped on his lover.

''Woah!'',Ryuga hit the floor.''Ouch!'',he touched his head in pain.

''ugh...sorry! anyway..Helios is gone! what does that mean fire hottie?'',Kyoya asked with a crazy smirk.

''What does that mean?'',Ryuga was still on the floor hurt.

Kyoya chuckled..

Ryuga looked at him with an 'oh' expression face.

An hour later.

''Ahh fuck! I'm going to cum!''

''me too!''

they panted on the bed exhausted.''Let's do this more often Kyo'',Ryuga kissed his lover's cheek,sulking it gently.

''What you say pervert..'',Kyoya attacked him dangerously forcing them to kiss.

''RYU! kYE! WE ARE HOME LOSERS!'',Kakeru and Ryuto entered the house sure missed their house...well not exactly..if Kyoya and Ryuga knew how many times they 'did it' they'd probably freak out or even jump off a cliff.

''shh! don't be noisy Keru!'',Ryuto shushed his lover.''Man..what the hell is more important than us that they didn't even hear?'',Ryuto questioned himself..

''What the?'',Kakeru's eyes widen in shock.''what keru?'',Ryuto went over where his boyfriend was ,who happened to be at Ryuga's and Kyoya's room doorway overhearing.

*Moan!* ''Did you hear that,Ry?'',Kyoya's bro asked. ''ugh yeah..aww! they haven't fucked each other lately,have they?'',Ryuto giggled..Their moans were so loud..they would probably eat each other soon!

*Another Moan*_Oh brother.._

Inside with the lovebirds.

''Ryuga! ahh! no no no! wait!'',Kyoya was trying to get away from Ryuga although he was enjoying it.

''what?'',Ryuga stopped.

''I think..I heard Kakeru..*gasp*

''Crap..that means the little brother of mine is here too...THAT IDIOT!''_PAYBACK TIME!,_he thought..remember the vase thing? yeah that..

''R.Y.U.T.O! come here you little brat!'',When Ryuga and Kyoya existed their room..they bumped into their brothers who were hearing the whole thing..and now..Ryuga is chasing Ryuto while Kyoya is chasing Kakeru..

''MUMMY! CRAZY PSYCHO IS GOING TO KILL MEH!'',Ryuto ran and ran and ran..but he won't ran forever,will he?

''KAKERU! KISAMA! (YOU!)''

When Ryuto and Kakeru got their crap beaten out of them..

''Damn you Kyoya!'',Kakeru tried to stand up to his feet.

''You deserve more,Keru!'',Kyoya clenched his fists.

''My sexy but will hurt for years now! What the fuckin hell Ryuga?'',Ryuto gave a small cry about his

butt.

Ryuga and Kyoya thumbed up.


	22. It can't be

**I see some mistakes again! Grr! it's not like I can do anything! some sentences don't even make sense! my apologies...anyway..I felt like writing this chapter sooner..tomorrows' stupid school..-_-**

* * *

**''Ryuga!'',**Ryuto shouted from the bathroom..

_Don't tell me_..,Ryuga thought and closed the Tv quick.

''He done it again!'',Kakeru and Ryuto were helping Kyoya out..

''Damn!'',Ryuga ran to the bathroom..It's the third time in day Kyoya vomited..

''Easy there bro..''

''Leave me Kakeru!'',Kyoya was annoyed..Not only his stomach hurt like hell ever since morning..he had those idiots in his head too..Although they were worried about him..

''Kyoya! Are you ok?'',Ryuga took him in his and Ryuto rolled their eyes..

''Ugh..yeah..just feeling a little dizyyy...'',Kyoya fainted right at Ryuga's arms.

''Just put him in the bed..he needs to relax..'',Ryuto said as they entered a room with Ryuga carrying Kyoya bridal style.

''What's wrong with him?'',Ryuga was worried to death.

''It can't be anything serious...Let's go Ryuga,Ryuto..'',they left the room.

''*whispears* What do you think is wrong with kyo?'',Ryuto asked his lover quietly.

''I dunno...''

''Well..you're his brother,Keru! How can you not know? Gosh!'',Ryuto slapped his forehead..

''Don't get me wrong..But I'll tell you what..he may be pregnant..'',Kaeru didn't even believe he actually said that..

''wha-!'',Ryuto slipped the glass..

''SHUT UP YOU 2! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'',Ryuga asked while watching tv(meh..)

''Quite,Ry! if Ryuga founds out...oh shit...'',Kyoya's younger brother helped him up.

''Tell me you're kidding..He's a male for crying out loud! Did you drink vodka today?'',Ryuto thought his lover standing in front of him was getting crazy..

''I didn't drink anything,god dammit! I'm serious! What's bothering me though..how the hell did they manage to do that?'',Kakeru asked as if it wasn't anything special.

Ryuto blushed red..**Idiot!**

He slapped Kakeru in the face.

''Ow! what was that for,Ry?'',Kakeru held his cheek in pain..

''Shut up! We don't exactly know for sure he's pregnant,right?''

''I supposed you moron!''

''oh..eeheh sorry then...it just doesn't make any sense..Kyoya pregnant..oh heavens..oh Ryuga Ryuga..only God knows how the hell you fucked him...''

Kakeru laughed..

''Ya know what this made me release?''

''What?'',Kakeru got curious..

''That no sex for a month.'',Ryuto smirked..

''WHAT? are you damn insane?'',Kakeru took his shirt shaking him..

''Nope..think of it..I'm doing this for us..What if one of us get's pregnant,huh? then what?'',Ryuto felt disgusted at the thought..

''HOLY SHI-'',Ryuto closed Kakeru's mouth..

''Yeah..exactly..''

''I'm only 14 for God's sake..''

''Same here..''

''I know your age,stupid!'',Kakeru anime fell on the floor.

''Well! you're my boyfriend! ofc you should!''

''CAN YOU 2 SHUT THE FUCK UP!?'',the Dragon Emperor got angry..He sighed and closed his eyes.._What's the matter with you,Kyo?...Hope you'll get back to normal soon..You're scaring me..Please.._

Inside the room with Kyoya(who has just woken up)

''What's happening to me?Why am I feeling so weak? Can it- no! shut up Kyoya! you can't actually think you're...pregnant..I have to find out...'',He got up and existed the room in order to go to the pharmacy.._Pregnancy tests should do it.._

''Where are you going?'',Ryuga asked while Kakeru and Ryuto shut their mouths_.._

''To get fresh ! don't worry! I'll be back soon!'',with that he closed the door and headed to buy those tests..

When Kyoya got home..

''What took you so long?''

''Tarffic..sorry..gotta go..'',Kyoya ran to the bathroom..

''Weird...'Both Ryuto and Kakeru said at the same time..

''off...here I'm...what did I get myself into? calm down Kyoya..there's no way...no way...'',he got the first test out and waited...

After a while..

''Oh God...'',the test was postive..He took another one and another and another...All were positives...He was pregnant no doubt about it...

''Oh my God...'',he stood there unsure what to do anymore..what if Ryuga finds out about this? His friends? what if Ryuga will dumb him?


	23. I'll love you until the Day I die

**Some of you guysfreaked out about Kyoya being pregnant! ahaha! **

**Kyoya''I'm fucking pregnant? shit!**

**Me:well yeah yo-yo!I think it's cute! and just imagine how Ryuga will handle this whole 'baby thing' awww!(if he does handle it at all..:/)**

**Ryuga''baby? what baby?**

**Me:ugh nothing hun! let's continue with the story.**

* * *

Kyoya's Pov

I'm fucking pregnant..I can't believe it..How is that even possible? I'm a guy for God's sake!I quickly throw the tests to the bin and head to my room without being noticed by anyone.I close the door and sit on the bed..What the hell will I do now? I can't kill it but I can't keep it either..After all,it hasn't done anything..this is all our fault..DAMN YOU RYUGA! wait..Ryuga..he's going to dumb me for sure...I can't lose him..I love him too much...Aahh! this isn't helping! What about my stupid brother and Ryuto? my so called 'friends?'' They are going to make fun of me! and the reporters and paparazzi..damn them all to hell..Should I tell my boyfriend?if you were here..I bet you'd say 'That's what couples do duh!'..

Why did this have to happen? we aren't even married yet..Whatever..there's no way I'm killing the creature inside if I have to lose many things.I deserve this,Kyoya Tategamy may be strong,tough and selfish sometimes but..I'm not stealing a life..it's decided then..I'm keeping the baby..

8 months later..

Kakeru and Ryuto already know Kyoya's Kyoya's stomach was big..He would tell his lover he got fat..Today,was the day that they would tell the event to the Dragon one month has left..so Ryuga won't freak had no other choice..He needs to know he will become a father 's now or never.

''So what the heck did you call me for?'',They were all sitting in a circle on the couch.L-Drago's owner was impatient...Kyoya didn't look good..

''Umm you see...'',Ryuto started..

''Kyoya will tell you better Heheheh!'',Kakeru added was holding a glass of water in any case.

''Tell me what?'',Ryuga was seeing the situation rather annoying..

''Ryuga...'',Kyoya too his hand.''I know it's late..but.

* * *

.would you like to be a father?'',Kyoya blushed nervously.

''why?'',Ryuga was getting worried...Kyoya was dead serious..''Y-You a-are?'',His eyes widen right after..How Kakeru and Ryuto knew this would happen.

''Yes love..I'm pregnant...'',he touched his belly..

''WHOA? t-t-this means...'',Ryuga was speechless..

''Yeah..you're going to be a father..'',Kyoya smiled while Ryuto and Kakeru were smirking at the shock,yet funny face of Ryuga..

''ugh...why didn't you tell me sooner?''

''I thought..you'd reject me..won't you?''

''what?of course no! Kyoya..I love you and that is all that matters...besides..I'm glad'',Ryuga smiled...it wasn't a fake one actually..

Dragonis's owner and Kakeru were awwing..

''Glad? what do you mean?'',Kyoya got confused..what the heck?

''I'm going to have a...ugh what gender?'',who knew Ryuga could be that funny?

''heh! it's a boy!'',Kyoya laughed...

''I'm going to be uncle Ryuto! muaha!'',Ryuto was jumping up and down like an idiot..

''and I'm going to be uncle Kakeru! whoo!'',the same..same old..

While this was happening,Ryuga got out in the balcony..took a breath..and shouted..

''I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER FOLKS! mUAHAHH! I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!'',He screamed in happiness..The people were like WTF?

''whoo! mua- wait..I haven't proposed to Kyoya yet..Gotta buy a ring!ugh a ring?oh nevermind!'',he ran to the shop..

''How may I-'',the girl saw him..''Sir Ryuga?'',she almost fainted from fear.

''Ahh yeah..How much costs the best ring in here?'',Ryuga got out his pocket..

''The best ring,sir? I'm afraid it's up to 3 dollars or so..I can show you-'',the girl didn't even finish.

''No..I want the best one,remember?'',Ryuga glared at her..

''A-As you wish sir..'',she went to find it..''here!'',she handed it to him...the ring was beautiful..not even sea can compare to it's was shining like the sun..green like his lover's hair and blue like Kyoya's pretty eyes..perfect..

''Here..'',he handed her the money and left..

''I still can't get in my head that the Dragon Emperor was here..''the poor girl shook her head wondering if she was crazy..

''I'm home! Kyoya!''

''what?''

''come here for a sec...oh and call the morons too.''

what was so important,anyway?

''Kyoya'',Ryuga got into the one feet..''You mean so much to me..I love you and always have..Will you marry me?'',Ryuga showed the ring.

Ryuto's and Kakeru's eyes winden in shock..

''Really? Of course I will silly!'',Leone's owner hugged him and kissed him..

''Is that a yes?'',Ryuga joked..

''Idiot!'',he kissed him again..

''congratulations you 2!''

* * *

**Me:review if you like guys! I love your reviews!**


	24. The name's Kyuga

**Me:KAWAIII! THE BABY! :D**

**kyoya:I swear if-**

**Me:yeah! you guessed it lion-boy!** **The baby is in this chapter!**

**Ryuga''Really?**

**Me:No I'm kidding -_-**

**Ryuga''I think..you need your chocolate right now..:/**

**Me:I LOVE CHOCOLATES! **

**..**

* * *

Kyoya smiled as they were decorating the soon-about-to-come -baby's got married one month 'd be lying if he said the gang weren't happy..it was the opposite.,actually..His friends were smiling and smirking the whole wedding..In his eyes..it was annoying..Not to mention when they heard Kyoya was pregnant ,Madoka was annoying the fuck out of him and Ryuga.. Gingka was Gingka...''How in hell?'',he asked while the others stared at his idiotic was the same,poor Nile had to shut him and Hyoma were like normal people, Tsubasa swore that day,he'd kill Yu soon,Libra's young owner was asking for ice-cream every five minutes..Benkei and Kenta had an'who gets to eat more hamburgers first' competition..although,that was Gingka's and Kakeru were another problem and much to Kyoya's sake,Ryuga managed to beat them up..Kyoya laughed...and that's why,Kakeru is holding his head 2 weeks in all,everyone was there,Chao Xin,Da Shan Wang,Chi Yun Li,Mei-Mei,Sophie,Wales,Julian,Damian hart,Jack,Team Garcias,Dynamis,Bao,Aguma,Yuki,King,Chris,Reiji and many others.

''I'm done!'',Kyoya said as he put the last was arguing with Ryuto in order to who would feed the 's user sighed and was about to shout at them when..

''ahh! what the? ughhh! RYUGA!'',kyoya leaned against the wall,feeling weak,,in fact very weak..The baby was kicking..

''Kyoya?'',his eyes widen when he entered the the helped him up.

''I-i think it's time!'',Kyoya said in pain.

''Oh no..'',Ryuga carried him bridal style into the car.

''What about Kakeru and ugh Ryuto?''

''I'll call those idiots after..'',He started the car..

They were in the middle of the road to the hospital..

''Hurry! Dammit,Ryuga!'',Kyoya thought he'd die from so much pain.

''We are here!'',He got out of the car and carried Kyoya again..The nurse was shocked but went to call the doctor anyway..Ryuga was sitting in a chair..

''Please God..I beg you..let everything be fine..Please'',He begged..then a cry was heard..

''Congratulations sir Kyoya! it's a healthy boy!'',the doctor smiled and handed him the kid.

''Omg! he's so cute!'',Kyoya was so happy that moment..

''I'll call sir,Ryuga if you wish..''

''Yes please!''

The Dragon Emperor ran to the room like life depended on it..

''Kyoya?''He slowly opened the door..

''Come here daddy!'',Kyoya joked..

''Woah! He's so beautiful!'',Ryuga took the baby from Kyoya's arms..He was pretty indeed..Blue ocean eyes,Green hair and the style was like Ryuga's,also he had a small scar on his left hand..''What should we call him,Ky?''

Kyoya saw his son and thought for a moment..Then a smile appeared on his face''Kyuga...Kyuga Kishatu..''

''Perfect name...oh wait! what the heck am i doing here? I should bring flowers and chocolates and-'',Ryuga handed him the baby(again)

''woah,woah,woah! calm down mister!''

''woahhhh! woahhhh!''the baby cried..

''ahh my damn ears...'',Ryuga closed his ears

''Here shh...'',Kyoya gave him the bottle of milk..

''anyways..I should probably tell the others..'',Ryuga dialed up the numbers..

'Ello?'',Ryuto always answered like that..(ahah!)

''Don't 'ello' me..get your boyfriend and your damn asses here..'',Ryuga was annoyed..

''He gave birth? AWWWW!WE ARE SO COMING RIGHT NOW! KAKERUUUUUUUU!'',Ryuga had to close the phone after that...yeah,,his ears..

Next,were Madoka and Gingka..oh god..

''Are you helping Kyoya,Ryuga?'',Madoka shouted from the phone..

''what do you think?'',Ryuga was more annoyed now..

''aww! we are there in a min! GINGKAA!''

''you musn't shout Aka! you're pregnant for crying out loud!'',that was Gingka..

and so on..

14 years later...

''KYUGA! SCHOOL TIME SWEETY!'',Kyoya shouted from downstairs..(if anyone wants to see how Kyuga looks like,go here.. art/Kyuga-356719812)

Kyuga sighed..'' ! I hate school!'',he got out of the bed and downstairs..

''Hurry up! The bell is going to ring!'',Kyoya argued..

''Where's dad anyway?'',Kyuga sat in the kicthen..

''Your dad is at work,hun'',Kyoya said as he gave his son the spoon..

''If you call beating-the shit outta others a work then fine..'',Kyuga smirked and started to eat Cornflakes..

''Language!''

''Whatever..bye I love you!'',he said and kissed Kyoya's cheek..

''Bye hun! Make us proud!'',Kyoya sighed and smiled..Ryuto and Kakeru had moved to another house..they were old enough to take care of themselves..and they'd pay a visit sometimes..

''Oh man...'',Kyuga was in front of the school..

''Hey Kyuga! sup?'',Gina,Gingka's daughter asked..

''Oh hey Gina! fine I guess..where's your stupid brother?'',Kyuga laughed..

''I'm here asshole!'',Manic,Gingka's and Madoka's son also Gina's older brother showed himself..He was the same age as Kyuga and his biggest rival..

''Do you guys always fight like that?'',Gina sighed and walked with them towards the school..

''Only when he acts like a dumbass..oh wait! he always acts like that!''

''grrr! Let's end this Kishatu!'',Manic showed hid bey..Lighting Pegasus..It was somewhat like Gingka's but yellow..

''Yeah! so that way you can go cry to your daddy!'',Kyuga took out his bey,Fire Leone was given to him by his parents when he was was a very strong bey.

2 girls fainted..

''This is going to be a long day..''Gina sighed.


	25. The End!

**You guys didn't really think it's over,did you? well..seeing your reviews you did! ughh no it's the end yet..However,this is the last chapter! I will start another story..**

**Kyoya''spoilers?**

**Me''no..''**

**Kyoya''please?**

**Me''no!**

**Kyoya''pretty please? *makes puppy face***

**Me''Okay fine! it will be KyoyaxNile!**

**Kyoya''-_-''**

**Me''what did you think? *smirks***

* * *

''I told you already,he started it first!'',Kyuga pointed to a non-stop smirking Manic..They were having a detention..It all started when they battled..

_''Yeah! so that way you can go cry to your daddy!'',Kyuga was ready to launch.._

_''we'll see about that! 3!''_

_''2!''_

_''1 Both''Let it riiip!''_

_''Leone! Go tear him apart!''_

_''Pegasus! Goo!'',Pegasus made his way towards Fire Leone._

_''Pathetic! Leone! Special move!'',the whole school gasped..when Kyuga does his special move..only crap will would happen..''Fire waves!'',Leone roared and shoot flames.._

_''Shit! Pegasus!'',then a loud boom was heard..Leone ..Everyone knew._

_''What is the mess here,young boys?'',the teacher almost screamed..she dragged them inside.._

''Silence! I should call your parents!'',The teach slapped the book on the table..

Kyuga rolled his eyes..''My father is Ryuga,the Dragon Emperor!''

Manic laughed..''and my dad is Gingka Hagane!''

The teacher almost fell off the chair''Y-You mean? you can't be..''

''Seriously..are you blind or just stupid? My surname is Kishatu!''

''and my surname is Hagane..'',Manic glared at her..Kyuga was getting annoyed that Manic added something in the end..In fact he was so annoyed that he came to school today..

''Dare to call him in here..I swear you will regret you were ever born!'',Kyuga chuckled and he was right..

''I will call your mothers then...'',she said in fear in remembering the strongest blader in the world..''I guess your mum is Madoka Amano,right?''

''Duh!'',Manic sweetdropped..

''and who is the wife of the great Ryuga, Kyuga?''

''I don't have a mother! A male gave me birth! Kyoya Tategami did.. the King of beasts!'',Kyuga sighed..

''W-wHAT?''

''_Here we go_ again..so I don't recommend you to call him in here either!''

''No...We can't do that...We are forced to call at least one of your parents...I will call sir,Kyoya then...''The teacher sighed in relief and dialed up the number in fear..

''Ya?''

''S-s-sir K-yoya?''Kyuga laughed at how funny yet scared she was looking..Manic smirked(again)

''Ugh yes?'',Kyoya though for a moment'''What did he do again?'',he sighed..

''He's having battles in the school,sir! Please come and take him!''

''Oh man..''

''Wait until your father hears about this!'',Kyoya argued with Kyuga as he put food on the table..

''Don't tell him mum! Please!'',Kyuga shivered..

''He's going to find out anyway! and-''

''I will find out what?'',Ryuga entered the house..

''Hey hun! Come food is ready!'',Kyoya sat on the table..

''What did you do again,son?'',Ryuga seemed to get what Kyuga did..

Gulp!

''I ugh..it was all because of Hagane in the first place!''

''Manic? I doubt he did a thing..don't lie to me Kyuga!'',Ryuga got angry..

''But father!'',Kyuga tried to fight back..

''No buts!''

''-_- can i please eat in peace?'',Kyoya got tired..

''Yes..we will go training after,kay?'',Ryuga told his son..

''Yea,Yea...whatever..'',Kyuga shrugged..

Let it riip!

The beys smashed into the stadium..L-Drago Destroy(or Guardian) and Fire Leone..

''Leone! Keep attacking!'',Kyuga shouted while Ryuga just closed his eyes and arms..standing there..

''Hit hard L-Drago! goo!'',Fire Leone's user screamed again.

''Is that all you've got ,son?''

''Huh?''

''Show me more power! L-Drago!'',L-Drago kept attacking Leone fast making explosions..

''Dang it!''

and Kyoya shouted from inside..''Language!''

''Leone! Show him you're not just a left-rotating bey!'',Leone was a left-rotating bey as well ,along with his father's bey..

''Now you're talking! L-Dago!'',L-Drago switched mode...survival mode..

''Oh no...'',Kyuga knew that mode..anyone was barley able to attack L-Drago this mode.

''Seems like it's over...L-Drago! Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight!'',Leone was out of the stadium.''Good work,son...But you need to improve more..'',Ryuga smiled at him..

''You just watch dad!''

''My turn!'',Kyoya got his bey...(missed Fang Leone! :D)

''Bring it mum!''

3..2...1...LET IT RIIP!

Two Lions smashed the stadium..

'Let's see how you improved! Leone!''

''Leone! Don't lose! Hang in there!'',Kyuga tried his hardest not to loose his cool...Kyoya was a legendary blader...there was no way he could beat him..but at least be the best blader in the next generation..that was his dream...like his father and mother..

''Muhahah! Leone! Special move!King Lion crushing fang!'',the younger Leone was sent flying..''Nice one son! Let me hug you!''

''I lost...da-

''La-

''I know..I know..Language! ahah!'',he hugged Kyoya..

''You're very strong...maybe one day you can beat me and even your father..'',Kyoya kissed his cheek

''Yeah!''

''Ryu! group hug! come on!''

''Comin!''

''Wha,wha,wha!'',Kakeru and Ryuto came..

''How the hell?'',Ryuga closed the door..didn't he? Kyoya slapped him..yeah..language!

''Uncle Ryuto and Kakeru!'',Kyuga screamed in joy..

''Sup,little Kyo?'',Kakeru joked..

''I want a group hug too,you guys!'',Ryuto went over to them like crazy..

''Fine!''and they were hugging all together like a family...

Someone''what about Gina? Didn't Kyuga have a crush on her?'

Me''oh yeah! they started dating a month later! as much as Gingka,Manic and Ryuga had to deal with it!

and they lived happily ever after! THE END!

* * *

**I thank once again all of you guys who reviewed ,liked,favorited and supported this story..Without you..this story was nothing! Review!**


End file.
